ATLANTIS
by Foamy the Squirrel
Summary: A Tale of Legends And Nightmares that were Truely Inspired by Sorcery. Hermione and her friends are swept away to a soon to be lost island and it is a race against Time themselves to save the the doomed isle... -COMPLETED-
1. Arrival

_Disclaimer: As I have said on all of me stories, I will never ever own HP. I just break their spirits and make them my slaves._

_._

_Crappery: After being away for three weeks, discovering that Sisterhood of the Medium had been deleted, and writing a book, I decided I should start a new story! I hope you all like it...Due to school starting on Monday –pouts- there will be longer waits between updates..._

.

.

Arrival, Chapter One

.

.

Hermione Granger wrapped her arms tightly around herself as she stood on the bustling space of Platform 9¾. She was about to embark

upon the journey of her last and final year at Hogwarts. As people walked hurriedly around her, she simply watched the scarlet train with slightly

sad eyes. That would be the last time she would ever look at it with the anticipation of the term to come churning in the pit of her stomach.

Somebody bumped into her hard with their shoulder, knocking her back several steps and efficiently knocking her out of her daze. Her brows

snapped together as she shook her head slightly. She reached forward and grabbed the tall boy's bicep hard.

"You know," she said coolly, "it's considered polite to apologize when you run into someone."

He turned his head, his ear length golden blond hair swinging round to half cover his mercurial hues. A sneer lifted up the corner of his mouth as he

saw the gleaming Headgirl badge gleaming fiercely upon her breast.

"It's always your fault Granger. _You're_ Headgirl? They're really lowering their standards to let a mudblood be Headgirl this year."

Her skin had toughened against that insult since Second Year and she just scowled at him, letting her sharp nails dig into his covered skin. "Is that

the best you can come up with Malfoy? After six years, mudblood is the best insult you can think of?" A glint of metal on the front of his dark

green shirt caught her gaze. "Fuck, they made _you_ Headboy?" Her hand slid away from his arm. "That is just _perfect_."

She seemed to about to say something else when a jubilant cry sounded from behind her. She turned her head and smiled vividly at her friends.

She instantly forgot about the blond prat and spun around so she was facing them. A pair of strong arms was thrown about her shoulders as one

of the tall boys reached her. She was picked off the ground and spun around in a tight hug, a happy giggle slipping from her.

"Put me down!" It was a few more minutes before her feet touched the earth. "Thank you!" She looked up into a pair of sparkling blue eyes. "Good

to see you too Ron."

She embraced Harry warmly and then pulled away. She noticed while her face was close to his that he looked extremely tired. With the tip of one

of her blood coloured nails she gently touched the discoloured flesh beneath his eyes.

"You haven't been getting much sleep, you okay?"

"Just the normal stuff Mia, don't worry yourself sick about it."

"I can't help but worry about you Harry, you're my family along with the giant over there." Her arms returned to their place around her waist, her

inner elbows resting lightly on her hips. "Let's get on the train and you both can tell me about your summers."

.

Mia settled herself on the worn cushioned bench, her chocolate brown eyes watching the two boys in front of her. There was a faint smile

on her lips as they fidgeted like small children and spoke to each other about Quidditch. Her fingers tapped against her arm as she shook her head

slightly. It was a little known fact that she actually _did_ like Quidditch. Everyone thought that she saw it as a juvenile sport and only sat through

the games because her two best friends were on the house team. In actuality, she was extremely interested in the wizarding sport and would have

loved to participate if her debilitating fear of heights did not handicap her. She gave a little mental shiver and let her eyes drift to the swiftly

moving countryside. She barely had enough time to take in a patch of vivid scenery before it was swept away in a boiling, bubbling mass of green.

Her attention started drifting horribly as a strange tingling sensation began in the tips of her toes. A slight frown marred her face as she tried,

through the sudden haze that had descended over her mind, to think. She felt like she was trying to swim through a vat of molasses, trying to see

the prize waiting at the bottom of the syrup filled tank.

"Mia? Mia, you listening? Hermione are you okay?"

Concerned words played avenging nights in the strange dreamlike world she had entered, cutting away the mists with their gleaming swords. She

shook her head quickly and looked up into a pair of worried jade eyes.

"I'm okay." She muttered, rubbing her hands against her face.

"You sure? You looked like you were about to faint."

"Really, I'm okay. I just got really spaced out is all. It's probably because of these cramps..."

"Cramps?" Ron said, ever oblivious.

"Yes, cramps. Some women tend to get them every month before their menstrual cy..."

"All right, all right! I _really_ don't want to hear about that." He interrupted.

She smirked and stuck her tongue out him, momentarily acting like a child. She settled down again on the tartan seat, tucking her dark brown hair

behind her ears. Once her hands were clasped in her lap, she spoke again.

"Malfoy is Headboy." She uttered bluntly, not seeing a point in dancing around the topic.

Her friends both took on similar scowls. "I will beat his arse to a bloody pulp." Ron growled, his cobalt hues flashing dangerously.

"Thanks, but I'd rather turn him into a ferret and feed him to Buckbeak." She snorted faintly. "I don't think he'll give me too much trouble, at least

that's what I hope. I'm going to go change into my robes. We'll be arriving soon."

.

The noises in the Great Hall dwindled to those of cutlery clanking on plates and the deafening din of people conversing. Mia shook her head,

fighting to keep a grin from coming onto her face.

"I can't believe you landed us detentions on the first day of term. I'm Headgirl, I'm not supposed to get detentions..."

"But you're best friends with us, it comes with the job."

"And anyway, you laughed just as much as we did."

"Shut up." She muttered without much conviction.

It was true, she had almost shit herself when the spell that had been placed on Malfoy in the train station had activated. His black school robes

had changed into an elaborate paisley lavender waist coat with far, far too many bows and bits of lace. Beneath it there was a magenta shirt

covered in ruffles, especially at the sleeves and he was wearing a pair of vivid pink knickerbockers with just as many ornamental fluff bits as his

shirt. Hose the colour of his short things tucked into a pair of long, pointy toed shoes with _massive_ bows that flopped over the sides and onto the

floor. His hair was another story. The normally attractive golden locks were gone and in there place was a hideous, white wig that was made up

entirely of heavily powdered llama hair ringlets. The moment his appearance was changed, the entire hall burst into hysterical guffaws of laughter

and she had been swept up in the hilarity of it. His powdered face had flushed beneath the white paste and it took him less then a second to whip

his wand out and send a volley of curses at the trio. With a simple wave of Dumbledore's hand, the jets of coloured lights disappeared. She snorted

faintly and poked some of her dinner with the tip of her fork. She simply shook her head and listened to the conversations going around her.

.

The Head's common room was nothing like what she expected. She had thought it would be extremely elaborate and lush, but on first

glance it seemed rather plain. The carpets were dull beige and the walls were only a few shades darker. The furniture was grey making the room

almost colourless. Her brow furrowed and just as she was about to walk in further, for the second time that day she was rudely bumped into. Her

body was roughly propelled forward and she landed on her knees. She turned her head around quickly, her hair following in a wave.

"What the fuck Malfoy?" She hissed. "You could have asked me to move!"

He ignored her and simply drew his wand from his robes. Mia froze and for a split second she thought he was going to point it at her. To her utmost

relief he waved it around a few times and the colour scheme of the room rapidly changed. She slowly pushed herself up onto her feet, scowling at

the green and silver motif the common room now sported.

"How very Slytherin of you. But, there needs to be a wee bit of redesigning." Within moments she had changed all the green to red, so the crimson

and silver danced around with each other, creating a tasteful design that did not clash. Her wand was tucked back into the pocket of her robe as

she looked at Malfoy.

"I am going to go to bed now, don't bother me."

He sneered. "Why would I want to do anything with a mudblood like you?"

"Oh I forgot," she said, "you have a whole harem waiting at your beck and call. I would die happy if you got some nasty incurable STD, after I

laughed my arse off." She smiled sweetly to him, her brown eyes frigid. Without saying anything else to the golden haired prat, she strode up to

the Headgirl's dorm.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_First chapter of ATLANTIS –laughs- What do you all think? I **really really** like my idea for this story..._

_._

_Your Lord and Master_

_Foamy the Squirrel_


	2. It Is Started And Will Be Done

_Disclaimer: -snorts-_

_._

_Crappery: Erm, I really don't have anything to say except there's some foreshadowing, not the obvious which will be clear once you read the chapter, but there is some...I dunno what else to say..._

_._

_beautybunnymouse: Hehe!_

_Bride of Malfoy: -sobs- It's the first day of school and I'm already stressed! I am screwed!_

_KnAvEy: -sighs- You suck...Ah well, I think I get out earlier than you do...Bwahhaha...The stress is eating away..._

_The Punk Rock Goddess: Sure!_

_fourthiv: Good!_

_silly bandit: Thanks. _

_zenni: -grins- Nerk.._

_piedermort: Thank you!!_

_Charolastras: I love her dearly...as well as all her snappy comebacks. _

_Arya Raven: Thanks!_

_chamarro: Like me, except I can only write when I have time. _

_Monikka DaLuver: Thanks and sorry bout that. _

_LosOjosDeLaVida: I will definitely continue with this!_

_legolasandmeforever: Aye aye!_

_Raven55: Thanks!_

_NitenGale: Me first chappies usually are a wee bit vague, but I can't exactly throw the entire plot in the first bit. _

_Thanks for all the reviews! Blessed Be!_

.

.

.

It Is Started And Will Be Done, Chapter Two

.

.

A faint ringing interrupted her sweet sleep, tearing through the fragile walls of slumber like there were cobwebs. A quiet groan slipped from

her mouth as she tried to bury her face farther into the pillow and block out the offensive noise. It persisted through the layers of fluff and

feathers, forcing her heavy eyes open.

"Fine!" She shrieked. "I'm getting up! Just shut up already!"

It kept on letting its shrill peals be heard until Mia slowly rolled out of bed. The little, magical, alarm clock stopped and held a smug air around it as

she glared darkly down at it.

"Cheeky little bugger..."

She pushed herself off of the thick black carpet, trying to rub the sleep out of her eyes. She stumbled towards the bathroom and as she tried to

open the door, she found the knob unable to turn. She hit her fist against the wood, a series of mumbled gibberish coming from her. She then

simply pressed her head against it, occasionally ramming the side of her foot into it. Due to the fact that she had drifted off into a semi-conscious

state, she did not hear the shower turn off rather abruptly. The door flew open moments later and when her hard pillow disappeared she gave a

little snort, flying forward. Somebody grabbed her round the waist quickly, stopping her rapid reunion with the ground. She blinked several times as

she straightened up, trying to remember whether Lavender or Parvati had had any nighttime visitors. It took her a moment to place the toweled

dry golden hair and pale skin before she quickly pushed herself away.

"Th-Thank you Malfoy." She stammered, trying to forget the feeling of his hands resting gently on her hips.

He shrugged. "Just be careful next time Granger." And shut the bathroom door in her face.

She stood there for a moment, as her sleepy mind processed the short conversation. There had been something different about it, something...She

began to absently chew on one of her nails, an unpleasant look coming onto her face. She drew the emerald green, which just so happened to be

one of her favourite colours, painted nail from her mouth as a disgusting taste lingered on her tongue. She wandered over to her armoire to collect

her clothes for the day, just as her mind caught up with her.

"He didn't call me mudblood..." She said in quiet wonder.

.

Mia slid into her seat in the History of Magic room, her breathe hitching slightly in its effort to regain itself. She had had to run from the

Great Hall to make it on time, five minutes early, and gratefully rested her head on her desk. The coolness permeated the heat surrounding her,

efficiently lowering her temperature. She did not know how long she sat there, but the magic bell soon rang and the rest of the class filed in. She

lifted her head, shoving her hair over her shoulder as she smiled to Harry and Ron. Her friends came and sat down on either side of her, both

getting out quill and parchment. Everyone was ready for the ghostly shape of their professor to float into the room and were surprised when a

young woman came bouncing in. She had long black hair that had a bluish tint to it when the sunlight streaming in from the windows hit it and was

left to frame her narrow, heart shaped face.

"Hello Class!" She said cheerfully, her purple eyes dancing. "My name is Professor Fortid. Professor Binns decided at the end of last year to give up

his post."

She smiled brightly to the students as she pulled her wand from her robes. She gave it a nice little flourish and a mass of neat script appeared on

the board.

"I know that Professor Binns lectured you to death, for he did it to me at once point, and I hope you will all be glad to know that I do not teach in

the same way." There was a faint murmur of approval.

Her dark brows rose slowly. "That is all you have to say?" She paused for a moment. "Forget these notes, you won't really need them." Her tone

was light. "I am going to assign a project."

There was a series of groans from the accumulated teens and the teacher kept that happy grin on her face. She summoned a simple black top hat

and set it on the table she was leaning on.

"You will be in groups of four; I understand the Headboy and girl are here? You two along with Mr. Potter and Weasley will be Group One..."

Mia scowled darkly and scratched her inkless quill against her parchment, trying to keep the loud complaints of having to work with Malfoy from

slipping from her tongue. Once the groups had been named, the teacher spoke again.

"Will one person from each group please come up here and take a single piece of paper from this hat? What is written upon it will be your group's

topic. The four of you will research and present the history of your subject. Remember, I will know if the work was not shared equally." The joy on

her face diminished for a moment, before coming back at full force.

She moved out of the way as a rush of student came up to pick their topics. Mia, who had volunteered herself marched up and plunged her hand

into the hat. A tugging sensation pulled at her hand, forcing it away from the bundle of parchment she had been about to grab and onto another.

She snatched it out and walked back to her desk, her mind already forcing her to forget the strange incident. She plopped herself down and

unfolded the wad.

"Atlantis...We got Atlantis."

Harry's brow furrowed. "That place is real? I always thought it was a muggle myth."

She shrugged and dropped it onto the desk. Malfoy, who was sulking near them, cleared his throat. She looked at him with a sweetly innocent

expression on her face.

"Yes?"

"We have Atlantis, correct?"

"Yes Malfoy."

"Right." He seemed rather uneasy talking to her, as if there was something that made him uncomfortable.

"I'm not going to do your work for you either. Nor are Harry or Ron."

"I heard what Professor Fortid said."

"Good." She said simply.

"Class, your attention please. These projects will be due a month from today. You will have several class periods to work on it, but I suggest you

stop at the Library a couple of times in your free time." The bell ringed and the students flooded out.

Once the room was empty, a strange smile crossed her lips and her prim clothes changed to a close fitting black dress that fell to the floor. Her

hands were hidden in the deep swallow-tailed sleeves as her skin began to glow very softly, hardly noticeably.

"It is started and will be done."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_This one is about a hundred words shorter than the previous, but still short. I'm quite sorry about that...Once I get this story moving, I promise the chapter should be longer._

_._

_Your Lord and Master;_

_Foamy the Squirrel_


	3. Swept Away

_Disclaimer: Never have and never will! _

_._

_Crappery: All right, just to let everyone know, this story is not in any way shape or form set on that Disney movie Atlantis. I hated it, I was forced to watch it, and it will not make any appearance in my fic. I also apologize for the shortness of this chapter, but with all my school work this was the best I could do. Also, I'm not sure if I changed the name, but Professor Fortid is actually supposed to be Professor Vidente. _

_._

_Monikka DaLuver: Aye aye. _

_silly bandit: -grins- Can't answer that! Um, it's a fantasy/very very very mild romance (like hand holding/hugging maybe a wee bit of kissing) novel that I quite like the idea of. The main character is a girl and that's about all I can tell you without giving something away..._

_The Punk Rock Goddess: -laughs- Yep!_

_No one remembered: School is just long...Perhaps...Perhaps..._

_Bride of Malfoy: Lucky little poo...Thanks and will do. _

_WeReWoLf AtE tHe KnAvE: Well...Probably. It's weird, I know...OMGOSH! We, the choir, sound so AWESOME! It's like...like a real choir! SHO COOL! –snorts- bugger off woman! Don't tell me to do my homework! Go shove a thrashing hippogriff up your arse! _

_Malleana: Thanks!_

_fourthiv: Thank you!_

_Arya Raven: Thank you!_

_LosOjosDeLaVida: Will do. _

_gATITA182: Good!_

_beautybunnymouse: Hehe..._

_Kelei: Thanks. _

_raven55: No problem, and I believe I changed Fortid's name to Vidente. It fits my plans better...-smirks and would rub beard if it was physically possible for her to grow one-_

_littoxkigga: Well maybe, but don't forget it was only Mia, Harry, Ron, and Draco who got Atlantis for their topic. _

_Queen of Insects: This isn't based in any way shape or form on the movie, so don't worry! Yeah, I had to have one fic where they were nice. _

_SlytherinGrlForever: Yeah, Binns bugs me too. Perhaps she is and it was meant to!_

_Thanks for all the reviews!! Blessed Be! _

.

.

.

.

Swept Away, Chapter Three

.

.

Mia curled up in one of the large chairs in the library, her face slightly flushed from the feeling of being completely surrounded by books, by

history. Spread out on the table in front of her were a mass of old texts, each with its own reference, however obscure, to the Lost Continent of

Atlantis. She absently tapped the tip of her quill against her chin as her eyes skimmed the inked words, searching for the information she needed. A

disgruntled snort slipped from her as she slammed the book shut, a fed up expression on her face.

"Stupid..." She muttered as scrubbed her hands against her face.

She had been scouring the texts for days and usually she would have found something by now. But it seemed as if she wound never find anything.

She groaned and rubbed the back of her neck before getting up to her feet. She pushed her quills and parchment into her bag before slinging it

onto her shoulder. She was going to go talk to Professor Vidente about perhaps getting some titles to some books that would aid her in her

research. She had had the three boys search the Library as well, but none of the three had done much looking. She sighed quietly as she headed

out of the massive room, occasionally running a hand through her hair as she walked down endless corridors. Ever since the project had been

assigned, something had been ticking at the corners of her mind. It seemed to be waiting in the deep recesses of her memory, waiting for the most

ill opportune time to spring to life. Just before she was about to knock on the door that led to the professor's office, she checked her watch to

make sure that it was not too late for her to stop by. Her knuckles rapped against the wood moments later and a voice spoke from within.

"Come in."

She entered quietly, shutting the door softly behind her.

"Miss Granger, what can I help you with?"

"Well Professor, as you know you assigned us our projects three days ago and told us it would be in our best interest if we stopped by the Library.

I have done so every day for several hours and I have not been able to find anything except the most obscure references on the Lost Continent of

Atlantis."

The amethyst hues got a momentary sparkly to them that distinctly reminded Mia of Dumbledore, but before she could say anything or file it away

in some corner of her mind for future analyze, Vidente spoke.

"I though you might have had that problem. There is little information that was not lost when Atlantis disappeared. The few books that remain are

in the Restricted Section and they in themselves do not possess enough information to write an adequate report." Mia's mouth opened to interrupt.

"Normally I would not have assigned something with so little information available, but I believe you'll be able to do it."

Mia sighed very quietly and nodded obediently. "Is there any other place I will be able to get anything on Atlantis?"

The teacher nodded and reached around the side of her desk and got something out, handing it to her. Her brows furrowed slightly as she took the

very old tome, lightly tracing her fingers across its cover. There was something different about this book, the air around it seemed to almost hum

with ancient magic.

"Professor, I do not wish to sound rude, but..."

"You are asking about the magical aura it possesses?" A nod. "It is one of the few, original texts that remain. I am unsure of how it escaped, but

you may use it. Please just be careful with it."

"Of course I will Professor and thank you!"

"You're welcome."

She gently put it into her bag, smiling widely up at the older woman. She left the room and just as the door closed behind her she could have

sworn the other spoke.

"Priestess..."

.

Mia chewed on part of her nail as she flipped through the book, trying to ignore the fidgeting of the three boys in front of her. After several

minutes of them writing down whatever they could find in the manuscripts from the Library and squirming, it got to her. She slammed the tome

down onto the table, a murderous gleam in her chocolate brown eyes.

"Is it possible for you to be quiet for even a minute? Is it at all possible?" She snapped.

She had had a horrible headache since she had left Professor Vidente's room the night before and it was only stronger then. She knew she was

being rude, but the shooting pain forced her to be so. They looked at her, Malfoy with a half sneer, before they returned to work. She shook her

head, her hair swishing about her shoulder blades. When her eyes reunited with the words something clicked in the back of her head, and the

agony disappeared. The only thing she fully comprehended was a single passage on the entire page.

"One was summoned, but four appeared. They were all clad in darkness, but the light surrounded them. The summoned one was all that was

needed and she was taken away..." A few lines down. "The Summoned One's name Camille."

Camille was the name Mia, if she had had a choice, would have named herself. It was the name she had given to strangers in the muggle world and

on those silly little forms on the internet, which she was only able to access during the summer. Could it just be a coincidence? She shook herself.

'_Stop being stupid Mia!'_ She mentally chided. _'Just because the name Camille is in this book doesn't mean it's you! It's just a coincidence! But what _

_if...'_ And then that strange tingling feeling over her and started running up her body at an alarming pace.

A slightly panicked look must have crossed her face because the next thing she knew, both Harry and Ron were asking her frantically if she was

okay. She turned slightly afraid hues on her friends and was just able to push herself out of the chair. The three boys all let out gasps when they

could see the bookshelves behind her through her insubstantial legs and hips.

"What the hell is going on Mia?" Ron hollered.

"I-I don't know! It's never gotten this far before!"

"Before?? This isn't the only time it's happened?"

"This has happened..." Her words were cut off when her chest grew transparent.

Her eyes bugged and then grew hazy, as if the majority of her brain had decided to take a long over due holiday. Both of her friends grabbed her

rapidly fading arms and in the brief scuffle it took for them to reach her, Malfoy was pulled along. One of his hands were touching Mia's shoulder

when she fully disappeared, sweeping the three of them with her.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Once again, I heartily apologize for the shortness of this chapter! They should start being over two thousand words after this one...I hope...If you have any questions, please feel free to review!_

_._

_Your Lord and Master;_

_Foamy the Squirrel_


	4. Landing in the Dust

_

* * *

Disclaimer: It's more fun this way!_

_Crappery: Um, nothing to say at the moment! Just review my pretties! _

_Hippie1212: Thank you!_

_Monikka DaLuver: Sorry about your confusion, what are you confused about?_

_Queen of the Insects: It's fun, ain't it? You too. _

_Arya Raven: Good!_

_SlytherinGrlForever: It's a pretty name, but my favourite is Lilia. There's something so pretty about it. Well, you'll actually find out why she didn't disappear the other times it happened...So I can't tell you now. _

_Kawaii-Kanna: If you can figure out why you're confused, I'd love to answer your questions!_

_Amanda: -laughs- Draco is gonna be her only bitch! Perhaps...Minions are fun! _

_zenni: Really? That makes me feel happy..._

_ChibiKai02: That's nice of you to say...Um, can't answer those yet! _

_Kelei: -grins-_

_trumpetgal08: That's good!_

_vb: Aye aye. _

_fourthiv: Ehehehee..._

_The Punk Rock Goddess: -giggles- That's mee!!_

_LosOjosDeLaVida: Will do!_

_gATITA182: hehe, creepy is fun!_

_legoslasandmeforever: -rubs neck- Erm...I escape to my imagination whenever I'm bored and then it's like a dam is broken. Ideas just rush me and I usually loose all the good ones. I hear things and it sparks something deep within me and it's like somebody lit my bum on fire and I just know what to write. What's horrible though is writer's block. All my ideas are gone and I feel so empty, it's sad and I hate it with a fierce passion. _

_piedermort I hate school...-shivers-_

_FunnyCatGirl: Writing is one of the few escapes from schoolwork! The dean can't punish me for what I write like she can if I did anything bad at a party or something. _

_NitenGale: Ehehehe..._

_NoOnesPerfect: Thanks!_

_beautybunnymouse: You're as happy as a clam on crack? That is a beautiful saying!! –grins-_

_No on remembered: Using big words is fun! It confuses people, and I know that personally...Will do my dear!_

_Thank you all for reviewing! It makes me feel happy!! Blessed Be my pets!_

* * *

* * *

Landing in the Dust, Chapter Four

.

.

A massive swirling mess of colours passed before her hues, confusing her to the point of illness. Her balance was disturbed and she felt like

she had gone on three too many roller coasters. She very quickly lost all sense of up and down as she tried to force her eyes shut. She could

vaguely feel other people bumping into her but her mind was so lost in the rush, she could barely process it. Her knees slammed into hard ground

and she let out a faint cry, falling forward onto her hands. Three more bodies hit the earth beside her, matching yells coming from them. Mia slowly

raised her eyes from the floor, wondering why she was not in the Library anymore. She slowly pushed herself onto her feet, dusting chalk off of her

knees. Her body was shaking violently as if she had just run five miles and she did not notice the silent congregation before her. Her eyes

gradually lifted from the ground and a faint peep slipped from her. Close to fifty people, all of them women, stood around herself and her friends.

They were completely silent as they watched her every move and a single lady walked towards her, her navy robes swirling around her ankles. The

woman bowed her head deeply to Mia.

"Lady, thank You for coming."

"E-Excuse me?" She stammered.

"Thank You for coming to Your children's aid."

"My children?"

There was a faint ripple of murmurs from the congregation. "Yes Lady, we are Your children. We summoned You and You came."

Mia shook her head quickly, her brown eyes confused. "I'm sorry, but I really do not know what you are talking about. I am not..." Anything else

she was going to say was cut off.

"She is tired from Her journey and cannot think straight. Once She has rested we will be able to talk to Her."

In perfect silence everyone left with the exception of three young women. They strode forward and stopped in front of the older one.

"What do you wish us to do with the men folk?"

"Because they traveled with Her, they must not be like those who dwell outside of our temple. Perform the Rite with them and they will be

sanctified. Then they will be able to father our daughters..."

Mia's brows snapped together as anger suddenly boiled up inside of her, this woman, who she guessed had summoned her, suddenly acted as she

had the authority of the Gods in her hands. She lightly tapped her finger against her shoulder, her eyes boiling.

"Excuse me, I do not know your name, but do not presume that you can decide the fate of my friends."

The woman turned around, her graying black hair falling around the middle of her back. "My Lady, I am High Priestess Kirra. And because you have

just arrived, I decided I did not wish to burden you with these males..."

Her brown eyes stirred with deep anger. She did not know where the hell she was and this presumptuous woman was already getting on her

slightly frayed nerves.

"Listen here, these men belong to me and no one and I _mean_ no one, especially any of the women following you, are allowed to touch them." She

hissed venomously.

"But Lady..."

Mia very simply glared darkly at the woman and knelt down beside Ron, gently resting a hand on his shoulder. She did not understand why the boys

were unconscious and all she had suffered from the peculiar trip was a bad case of the shakes. She shook her friend lightly, concern now alight in

her hues.

"Ron, Ron wake up...Please..." When he did not respond, she drew her wand out of her dusty school robes. "Ennervate." She whispered.

To her utmost delight, the red head blearily opened his eyes. He looked around and then up, confusion written on his face.

"Where are we?"

"I'm not sure...Help me wake Harry and Malfoy up, I don't trust these people."

He nodded and slowly got up, taking his own wand from a pocket. She went to Malfoy and muttered the spell over his comatose body. He jerked

and within seconds she was gazing into her mercurial hues. Uncharacteristic tenderness swept over her at the confused look on his face. She

gently brushed some of his golden blond hair off of his forehead before quietly speaking to him in a fond tone.

"It's okay, nothing horrible has happened. We were summoned by a group of women, but I'm not sure where we are. I don't think anything bad will

happen, but you need to get now Draco." She whispered warmly.

When he did not move she gently touched his cheek with the back of her hand. This gesture seemed to shake him out of his momentary daze and

he quickly got up to his feet, the sleepy confusion on his face replaced with his cold, unfeeling mask. He, relatively cruelly, brushed away her

fingers.

"Do not touch me Mudblood." He snapped coldly. "I do not need your help."

A look of hurt flooded into her eyes, but anger quickly hid it. "Whatever Malfoy, just don't faint on me again." She muttered.

She turned her back on him and stood next to her two friends, a feeling of safety descending upon her as they situated themselves protectively

close to her sides. Priestess Kirra was scowling and when Mia looked at her, the dark look disappeared.

"Is there anything I can do for You now Lady?"

Although she was extremely uncomfortable with the way she was being treated, she knew there was little she would be able to do at that point in

time to convince this woman she was not who they thought she was.

"Yes actually, please show the three men to room as near as possible to the one I will be residing in." Her voice grew dangerously soft. "If any of

them tell me that you or any of the others have said or done anything to them, you will be sorry."

The woman nodded slowly and with a derogatory gesture of one of her hands, sent the silent teens away. "As You say Lady. If you would all be so

kind to follow me and I will lead you all to your rooms."

They set off and Mia kept her eyes open, trying to find anything that seemed even remotely familiar. When they stopped a few moments later, she

grabbed Harry's forearm.

"Don't go with any of those ladies, all right? I don't trust them in the slightest."

The brilliantly hues boy nodded and gave her a quick squeeze. "I promise I won't."

"Tell Ron for me then?"

"Will do."

"Thanks Harry." She said quickly and in a sisterly manner, brushed her lips against his cheek. "I'll talk to you once I get this situation straightened

out."

The two boys entered the room, the heavy dark door closing before she could get a decent look at the interior. Priestess Kirra sniffed slightly when

she looked at Malfoy and motioned to an ornate door close to the one the other two had just disappeared through.

"Lady, I hope You do not mind sharing a room with Your man."

"My man?" Realization dawned upon her. "Holy...Malfoy is not my 'man' as you put it Priestess. He is barely even an acquaintance. Why can't he..."

The woman had a brow lifted. "Oh never mind! Malfoy, just get into the room...We'll work this out in a moment."

He glowered at her and was about to reply scathingly, but due to the murderous glint in her eyes, he quickly entered the room. She caught the

gold inlayed door before it shut, turning her head so she could speak to her.

"You will come to wake me in five hours?"

"Of course Lady."

"Thank you." She walked into the room and just before it closed behind her, she uttered a few more words.

"Where are we Priestess?"

"Why, Atlantis of course Lady..."

* * *

* * *

_Um, this one wasn't much longer then its predecessors...Horribly sorry about that...If I try, I might be able to get another chapter out tomorrow. I feel like writing some more..._

_Your Lord and Master;_

_Foamy the Squirrel_


	5. Confusing Situations

Disclaimer: I'm just playing with them...

Crappery: OMGOSH! I'm so proud of myself! I had always had the round about plot line for this story floating around my head, but last night I figured it all out! I'm so pleased with where this fic is going to go! Of course, I can't exactly tell you all what my ideas are, cause that'd be stupid, but at least I can tell you that it is _so_ going to be good! This one is marginally longer than the other ones...You know what you all need to do? Tell your friends about this story if you like it! If you do I'll give you all yummy magic cookies!!

**_ATTENTION: I HAVE SOME VERY IMPORTANT INFORMATION THAT ANYONE WHO ENJOYS MY STORIES NEEDS TO READ, ESPECIALLY THOSE WHO ARE MAJOR DRACO/HERMIONE FANS. _**

ChibiKai02: -grins evilly- Who says those women are the rulers? –looks at cookies- I'll give you one of my cookies for one of yours...Mine are all pretty and black with yummy...magic...chocolate sprinkles that mad PMS go away! –snorts-

valentines-hater: Yep, poor little Drakie poo is horribly confused...

No one remembered: Thanks me too, it prolly doesn't help that I'm uncomfy around me cousin...HAhaha, I am already a goddess! –smirks proudly- How else do you think I can escape the mortals that befoul my life? –pats big comfy chair- Come join us...

Lady of Ankoku: -laughs- I'm glad ya do luv! Wait...Who? Now _I'm_ confused!

silly bandit: Thanks! I agree, we should all just be born with all the knowledge we need...School is just shtupid! 'Specially when you're PMSing and all you wanna do is curl up with your 'puter and lotsa chocolate yummies and yell at stupid people...-mutters darkly-

zenni: Or is it? I liked that bit too...

Kelei: Glad you like it.

Kawaii-Kanna: Updating is hard, but I love to write! Ish so fun!

VampireFreak: I love your name. I am obsessed with vampires....And Harry Potter, but that is quite obvious.

Monikka DaLuver: Yep! Prolly cause they match my current mood swings quite well and she's confused...about what, well that should be clear in the upcoming chappies!

Bride of Malfoy: I try to update as much as I can...

The Punk Rock Goddess: -snorts- I know that dance _very_ well...I happen to do it every time I get a good idea.

Queen of Insects: They're special. I always have that sleepy confusion, even when I've been awake for ages.

LosOjosDeLaVida: Thank luvvy!

piedermort: Actually, not really next week...

et: Erm...Sorry?

Thanks for all the reviews my darklings! Blessed Be!

* * *

Confusing Situations, Chapter Five

The heavy door slammed behind her with a resounding bang, the angry sound pleasing her. She clenched her hands into tight fists as she

strode into the overly decorated room, her eyes actually watering at the use of far too many bright colours. Once she was standing in the middle

of a particularly hideous carpet, she whipped her wand out of its special holding pocket in the sleeve of her robes. With only a few waves, she

reversed several of the garish colours, tuning them down so she could concentrate without feeling sick. Mia rubbed her forehead slowly as she

turned slowly on her heel, her chocolate brown eyes landing on the bed. Malfoy was spread out on the lavish coverlet, watching her with an

amused stair. He lightly ran one of his fingers along the silky dark blue material, his silver hues dancing. Just as he was opening his mouth to speak,

she lifted a hand to silence him.

"Don't even start Ferret, I am not in the mood to listen to your rude banter."

"I was just going to say that now I am considered your 'man', that I should get the bed..." He drawled.

Her brows narrowed. "Be quiet, it was a simple mistake that priestess made. Se probably thinks that I sleep with Ron and Harry too." She took a

step towards the bed. "Now move your slimy arse so I can get some sleep."

"And why should I move when I got here first?"

"Act the gentleman for once you prat!"

"A gentleman? I never thought I'd hear you say that about me."

"I told you to _act_ like one. You will never be anything more than a nasty Slytherin git to me. Now be chivalrous and move!"

"Chivalry is dead."

"So says you, a pureblood!"

"Exactly."

She looked at him in bewilderment for a moment before simply shaking her head, not wanting to linger. "Fine...Just move over than and keep all your

tentacles to yourself. I will personally make sure that you find a _very_ important part of your anatomy gone in the morning."

He was about to let out a snort when he saw the dead serious expression on her face. He gulped and quickly moved over so he was on the far

edge of the bed, almost tumbling off. She smiled faintly and set her wand on the dark wood side table before she slowly lowered herself onto the

mattress.

* * *

A puff of breath tickled the back of her neck, bringing the little hairs to stand on in. She let out a mutter and tried to burrow farther into

the warmth the blanket gave off. The tickling feeling persisted and a sleepy mutter slipped from her lips. It was not until a loud and rather rude

knocking sounded that she opened her eyes. She looked around blearily and peeped quietly when she saw a pair of mercurial hues watching her.

"Aren't you going to get the door?"

She scowled. "Why should I get it? You're already up. _You_ go get it."

"But you're a woman."

"And that is important because?"

"It's your duty to answer the door."

"What the hell? Is that some of your pureblood nonsense?"

"It is _not_ nonsense!"

"Yes it...I'm not going to argue with it." She said coolly, slipping from the bed.

She padded quickly towards the door, opening it enough for her tousled head to be seen from the corridor.

"Yes?"

"Lady, High Priestess Kirra told me that You wanted to be woken up..."

"I did, thank you. Please tell the priestess that I...Oh, where should I go when I am ready?"

The girl's light blue eyes widened as she stammered. "O-Oh...You sho-should go to the Worship Hall."

She smiled kindly to her. "Thank you; please tell her I will arrive with the three men within the hour."

The young woman nearly tripped over her own feet in her earnest to get away from the being she thought to be holy.

Mia shook her head slowly, the warmth seeping out of her face. She slowly reentered the room, the subtle blues, blacks, and greens soothing her

suddenly aching head. She threw a nasty look at Malfoy and walked over to the large armoire that she did not remember being there when she had

fallen asleep. Inside was a vast assortment of pastel coloured dresses that reminded her strongly of those out of the medieval times. She snorted

faintly and took out a deep forest coloured gown. She walked into the adjoined bathroom, something in the back of her mind noticing that it was

extremely similar to that she shared with Malfoy back at Hogwarts. Within moments she was out of her wrinkled school robes and had the close

fitting dress upon her slender form. The top of the dress rested low on her shoulders, the neck line low enough to show the beginning swell of her

cleavage. The waistline was slung low on her hips, the thick band of slightly darker material coming to a point right above her pubic bone. The

sleeves grew into elegant swallow tails that covered her small hands, exquisite embroidery of leaves along the hemline, cuffs, and neckline. The

gown fit her perfectly and she could not understand how her exact measurements could have been taken in the few hours she had been there.

She shook her head quickly and left the tiled room with her discarded robes under an arm, absently finger combing her hair. The first thing she saw

was a disgruntled Malfoy sitting on the bed, a pout on his face. The moment he saw her, the look of anger disappeared to be replaced with

astounded awe. She lifted a brow and dropped the particular lock of hair in her hand onto her bare collarbone.

"What is it?" She asked quickly. "Is my hair sticking up?" She quickly patted at her hair, trying to smooth down the nonexistent cowlick.

He continued staring at her in a daze, his eyes occasionally sweeping up and down her body as he took her in. She grew extremely uncomfortable

as she nervously shifted her weight from foot to foot. She did not understand why his eyes has darkened from light silver to a slate gray that

seemed to bare her soul to him. A shiver ran through her and she tore herself out of her froze state and walked quickly back to the armoire. She

threw the doors open and pawed through the clothes, hoping there was something in there for him so she could take her mind off of his inquisitive

stare. To her luck, a pair of navy trousers and a black tunic came into her hands, along with a simple belt. She pulled them away from the hangers,

tossing them at him with little accuracy.

"Please go change Malfoy. I'm going to go get Harry and Ron, you better be dressed by the time I get back." She pulled her wand out of her robes

and patted the skirt of her dress, searching for a pocket. "Damnit." She muttered quietly when no pouch presented it to her.

A snicker sounded from behind her and she whirled about, her dress flowing like water around her. A forceful glower landed on her face as she

looked at him, her brown eyes flashing.

"And what is it you find so amusing Malfoy? Please do enlighten me."

He quickly shut up, acting quite unMalfoy-like. He shook his head quickly and fled to the bathroom. She sighed quietly and wound her hair up into a

simple bun, ramming her wand through the still slightly bushy strands. "Stupid wand." She muttered under her breath before walking quietly from

the large bedchamber.

* * *

Mia slipped back into her room, a slightly agitated look on her face. Ron and Harry had given her endless trouble as she tried to get them

up. In the end it had taken the combination of threatening to hex their manhood away or sleeping with Malfoy, which positively repulsed most of

her, to rouse them. She shuddered slightly at the thought of doing any more then jinxing the spoiled ferret and was surprised when she bumped

into something hard. A meep escaped her as she lost her balance and began to fall backwards. A pair of hands slipped around her waist, pulling her

up so she was full against a muscular chest. She turned her face up and her cinnamon hues met surprisingly warm slate. For a moment all she

could do was look up at him, something strange she had never felt before churning furiously in her gut. His grip on her hips tightened ever so

slightly as one of his hands was brought up to brush some of her messy hair out of her eyes, a similar gesture to one she showed him earlier. Her

relatively pale cheeks suddenly coloured darkly and she pulled out of his grasp, unnerved by his tender gesture.

"M-Malfoy," she said uncertainly, "we need to go..."

"Whatever." He muttered his eyes confused.

She forced a slight smile to come onto her lips as she faintly brushed her finger tips against his forearm. "Come on, Harry and Ron should be

dressed."

"Let's hope so. I do not want to be scarred by seeing Potty or Weasel half dressed." He sneered.

She sighed quietly and opened the door. He followed slowly, trying to ignore the feeling of warmth that had suffused his entire body when she

touched him of her own free will.

* * *

Mia turned around as she stood in front of the massive entry way to the Worship Hall. She looked at her friends, her eyes emotionless.

"Listen, you all need to behave in here. We don't know who these people are really where we are. Atlantis, though there has only been one place

named that, could be a codename for something. Just incase they are hostile to our kind; don't flash your wands much. Okay?" They nodded and

she turned her attention to Malfoy. "Malfoy, I know you hate the three of us, but for all of our safety, try and put your hatred aside just until we

get back to Hogwarts? I'd rather not die in this place."

She did not wait for him to speak or nod and simply pulled the heavily carved oak doors open just enough to admit them.

* * *

_Um...Have fun and review?_

_Your Lord and Master;_

_Foamy the Squirrel_


	6. Stuck

_Disclaimer: You know, if I really owned Harry Potter, do you **honestly** think that I would be writing fanfiction? It's just not logical! _

_Crappery: I'm surprised! Only one person read the author notes! ONE! And then only like two people asked for the information! Honestly! How would you know if I decided to just pop of for the rest of my life and never update again?? –is silent for a moment- Except all of you know I wouldn't be able to do that...I'm just gonna put it below..._

_**IMPORTANT INFORMATON: I'VE CHANGED MY MIND...ANYONE WHO READS THIS, LEAVE YOUR CHOICE IN A REVIEW. DO YOU THINK I SHOULD WRITE ANOTHER VAMPYRE/VAMPIRE STORY A REALLY EVIL DRACO ONE? OR SHOULD I SQUISH THE TWO TOGETHER? FOR THE VAMPYRE/VAMPIRE (VV) GINNY OR MIA WOULD BE THE MAIN CHARACTERS. I'M NOT QUITE SURE OF THE PAIRING YET, BUT IT WILL EITHER BE HARRY OR DRACO WITH THE MAIN CHARACTER, DEPENDING MOSTLY ON WHETHER DRACO IS AN EVIL POO MONKEY OR NOT.**_

_All righty, you all get that? I hope so..._

_silly bandit: Yeah it is...Golf? Isn't that some weird and obscene form of torture?_

_The Punk Rock Goddess: Course I know the dance Woman! Really know? I will definitely have to try this..._

_beautybunnymouse: Hahaha..._

_Monikka DaLuver: I know! This one is a little over 2,000 words! _

_Kirei-Shinobu: Thanks!_

_Queen of Insects: I thought making a really evil Draco fic would be so much fun to write! I just have to decide whether it's gonna be a Draco/Hermione (abusive) Hermione/Harry or a Ginny/Draco (abusive again). I'm sorta leaning towards a Hermione/Harry one with some loverly little twists. _

_valentines-hater: I did..._

_Arya Raven: Thank you!_

_ChibiKai02: Haha, yeah that'd prolly be helpful! COOKIES! As long as they are loaded with happy chocolate, we'll be set!_

_et: I know I am not your master. _

_Kelei: Sure, it's above. _

_VampireFreak: Aye aye... _

_Artemis000: Oh I plan on it!_

_littoxkigga: -giggles- You **know** she's gonna humiliate herself somehow!_

_aj: School is so boring! I actually probably shouldn't be saying that 'cause I'm at school right now, but ah well. Yes! I **will** beat you with a stick if you don't actually post another chapter! The last one was in APRIL! _

_zoltaire: I know! There some really yummy pictures I have of him and I would **kill** to have him as my man! _

_LosOjosDeLaVida: The information is above pet. This chapter **is** longer! By almost four hundred words! _

_FunnyCatGirl: Thank you so much! I actually am trying to write an original story, it's going pretty well. _

_NitenGale: I know, I know! All those things that don't make sense has been done purposely! It will all be explained in good time, I promise. _

_Thanks for the reviews! Blessed Be! _

__

* * *

Stuck, Chapter Six

The large hall they entered was blaring with noise, but the moment the door shut total silence descended upon the room. She looked

through the massive crowd, amazed that so many people could shut up so quickly. A woman stood up in the far end of the hall and threw the

throng, the congregation parting wordlessly. Mia fought back a scowl as High Priestess Kirra appeared before her, a fake smile pasted on her face.

"Lady, You have awoken."

"Clearly." She said through gritted teeth.

"Would You like Your man and his comrades to wait outside while we discuss important things?"

"I thought I told you that these three do not leave my range of vision." She ignored the fact that the four of them did not share a room. "I will not

allow them to go outside so they can be molested by your priestesses."

"I actually wouldn't mind being moles..."

"Shut up Ronald." She interrupted, turning slightly so she could smack him upside the head.

There was a little gasp throughout the pack. They had never seen any woman, not even their High Priestess, physically attack a man. The High

Priestess's eyes widened as she pressed her hand against her chest in surprise.

"Lady, I do not wish to judge You, but was it entirely wise to strike him?"

Mia lifted her eye brows slightly. "And why would it be incorrect for me to do so? He was rude, so my natural course of action was either hit him or

let his blunder go unpunished. Men really aren't that hard to deal with, they're just small children in adult bodies."

To her surprise, the three males behind her did not say anything. But she had a feeling she would be getting a talking to when they returned to the

solitude of their rooms.

"B-But it is against the Council to clout, or even harm, a man."

"Why may I ask? Is this Council you speak of all men?"

"Of course, do You really expect us women to be able to govern ourselves? We are after all women..."

"I actually did, it is not all that difficult. And I expect that the Council oppress women and grant all freedoms, rights, and benefits to men?"

"Again Lady, I must say yes."

She snorted and shook her head, her still slightly frizzy hair moving with her. "That's so sad...We aren't in Great Britain."

"Great Britain Lady? May I ask where that is?"

"You mean you don't...What is the current year?"

"Year? You mean season of course...Tis near Beltane Lady, that is why we summoned You..."

"_You_ summoned _us_? Why on earth would you want to do that?"

"Because you have the spirit of the Holy Mother within you."

Mia slowly brought her hands up to cover her face. These people mistook her for their most powerful, and most vengeful, goddess. Now she herself

was unsure if there was even a single deity that watched over the human race, but she sure as hell knew she was not it. Her cinnamon hues

peeked out from between her fingers as she took a deep breath.

"High Priestess Kirra?"

"Yes Lady?"

"I need to talk to you in the nearest private chambers."

"Of course Lady, do you wish for your men to accompany you?"

"Yes." She said simply, heavily preoccupied with coming up with a way to explain who and what she really was.

"Then please follow me."

* * *

Mia sat down in a straight backed chair, it forcing her to sit with good posture. Some part of her mind complained that this was some sort

of medieval torture device, but she pushed that squeaky voice away. Harry, Ron, and Malfoy took the three seats around her, theirs looking

decidedly more comfortable than her own far more ornate one. She lifted her eyes from the floor and looked straight into the face of the High

Priestess.

"I am going to address you by what I think to be your given name and I will try to explain this to you as simply as I can.

"I am not your Holy Mother Goddess. I do not have a drop of divine blood running through my blood; some would even argue that I have 'dirty'

blood." She paused for a moment. "I have been led to believe you have tried to summon your goddess several times before, due to the fact that

before myself and these three men disappeared from our place in the future, I was nearly brought here several times. I do not believe that calling

upon your goddess to appear before you in the flesh is possible, it has been tried before, but never has it worked. I am unsure of why _I_ was the

particular person your spell deemed appropriate for the job."

"But Lady..."

"Please do not interrupt me Kirra." Both Ron and Harry recognized the voice their friend was using, it was the one she used when she was lecturing

them about something stupid they had done. "I will proceed to explain as much about myself and my friends as I can without giving something

crucial to the history I know away. My name is..." She paused once again, her mind zipping back to the passage in the book she had been reading

before she disappeared. "Camille Alma and these are my friends Harold, Ronald, and Drake." She did not know what spurred her to change the boy's

names, but something whispered to her to do it. "We are all around the age of seventeen and I am a witch, they are wizards. We were at the

library at our school researching a project when you began your summons. I know they were not meant to come, but as they did no know what

was happening to me, they tried to save me. In the process, our limbs became tangled and they came along. We are students. We still do not

have the full control of our powers. I am not sure if any of that makes sense to you..."

Kirra had been sitting there, listening obediently the whole time. She had showed no emotion throughout all of her speech, but she slowly let anger

seep onto her face.

"You mean to tell me we summoned the wrong creature! I never said you were the Holy Mother! It is blasphemy to even think that! I clearly said

that Her spirit dwelled within you. There is a very large difference. Do not be so presumptuous!" She was clearly anger and the four teens all felt

the sudden tang of magic lingering in the air.

Mia did not even think. She rapidly stood up from the chair, knocking it over, and spreading her arms so they were parallel with her shoulders. Her

chocolate hues narrowed as the hum of a spell began to grow. Strange warmth suffused her body for a split second a clear semi-green bubble

grew from her form so it encompassed the three boys behind her. Her hair, which had been left down to curl around her body, was caught on a

breeze no one else felt and Kirra gave a self-satisfied smile.

"I thought as much. In your mind you feel these men are your responsibility Camille Alma. You believe that their safety is so dependent upon you

that you have awakened Her. You _are_ the one we knew we needed to summon to save our land from sinking within the sea."

It took a moment for the Priestess's words to sink in, but when they did, Mia blinked slowly and reached behind her to steady herself on her chair.

When her hand did not find solid wood, she stumbled a little and for the second time in what felt like the same day, a pair of warm, strong hands

caught her gently by the waist. She blinked slowly as she was settled back onto her feet and heard her seat being up righted. She turned her head

slowly to see a golden haired boy return to his seat, focusing all his attention on the floor as he tried to fight the soft pinkness spreading across

his cheeks. She swallowed thickly, feeling as if her tongue had tripled its size. She sunk into her chair and absently ran a hand through her hair.

"I just did powerful wandless magic." She said quietly to no one in particular. "I'm not supposed to do any spells or anything without my wand."

The woman wrinkled her nose. "These wands you speak of are nothing but tools to channel the power living in your veins. We need not your feeble

wands to use our magic." She looked with emotionless eyes at Mia. "We can teach you that Lady Alma."

Mia absently picked at the material of her dress, mulling over the heady offer that was being tantalizingly waved before her nose. She took a deep

breath and forced a faint smile on her lips.

"I do not expect we will be here long..."

"You will not be transported back to Your time until the task we summoned You for has been completed."

"How long do you think that will take?"

"I am unsure. I do not wish to give you incorrect information."

"Well, because we are here for an undefined amount of time, I will learn how to do wandless magic."

"Excellent Lady."

"Is there anyway you can just address me as Her...Camille?"

"But that would be to disrespect You..."

"Not if I ask you."

"And You are asking me?"

She sighed. "Yes Kirra, I am asking you to call me Camille."

"But it is so _informal_!"

"That it might be, but it is still what I wish for you to identify me by. I also do not wish to be treated any different than any one of your

priestesses."

The woman took a deep breath, this new command quite hard for her to swallow. "Yes La...Camille."

Mia smiled faintly and inclined her head slightly. "Thank you. Do you mind if I address you as Kirra?"

The woman shook her head quickly and steepling her fingers on the desk before her. "I do not object."

"Thank you." She was about to get up, when the High Priestess lifted her hand to stop her.

"There is one more thing we must discuss."

"Yes?"

"They are not allowed to stay for much longer on this consecrated ground."

"Why may I ask?"

"This is the Mother's land. Men are not permitted to sully it."

She nodded, drawing upon her surprisingly limited knowledge of this old religion before speaking. "I am sorry for bringing them to this place. Where

do you suggest we should move them?"

"They may stay with the druids on the other side of the Island."

"How far away is it?"

"Close to a league."

"Excellent, I do believe the four of us will set out after our conversation ends. Is there anything you can give me to show the druids that my

friends need lodging?"

"No Lady Camille," Mia fought back a frown, "the dress you wears is a sign to all those who have the Knowledge. The druids will do as you ask

without asking any questions."

"Thank you very much."

"Of course." The woman inclined her head to her.

Mia smiled faintly and rose to her feet, bowing slightly at her waist to the priestess. She walked towards the door, making a slight motion with her

fingers to show her friends that they needed to follow her. Once they were outside the room, she sighed quietly.

"We need to leave this place as soon as possible, we are disrespecting their religion even as we speak."

"So we're going to be staying with those druid people?" Ron said.

"Yes Ron. I'm really sorry about you all not being able to stay here, but I fear the consequences of all the other priestesses if you three stay."

"I think this is stupid. Why should _we_ have to move? We're the guests."

She whipped her head around, her brown eyes furious. "Malfoy, I don't like you at all." She decided to omit those tingly feelings she got when he

caught her. "I'm sure you know that and I don't care what you think. Because we are guests here we will bow down to their customs. And so that

means that you along with Harry and Ron are going to be staying with the druids whether you like it or not."

She did not wait for his rude rebuttal and simply grabbed her friends by the forearms, marching off.

* * *

_This is the longest chapter so far, you should all be so proud of me! _

_Your Lord and Master;_

_Foamy the Squirrel_


	7. Druid Hall

Disclaimer: These things are getting old...What you recognize is in most cases, not mine.

Crappery: Um..Yeah...Look for my new story which will be called Death, or something like that. It's gonna be an angsty romance between Ginny and Draco and perhaps there will be some VVs in it...You are now all my darklings.

valentines-hater: Good and I hope you like that new one...

Hippie1212: Thanks.

LosOjosDeLaVida: I'm not sure if they both will be able to be main characters, but Ginny definitely will be.

Monikka DaLuver: Hahaha, this one isn't.

Kelei: I know, it'd be a wee bit depressing to write on like tha.

The Punk Rock Goddess: Psycho outbursts are FUN!

Bride of Malfoy: Heheh...Perhaps next time...

beautybunnymouse: Thanks!

silly bandit: I live the south east where it's hot, nasty, and overrun with mosquitoes during the summer and fall. Tish absolutely loverly!

Tigoamy: You my dearest Michelle are very special. –pats head- Good kitty.

Heather Malfoy: It's gonna be a vampy one, just with Ginny as the main gal.

Mojo the Rock Chick Munchkin: That was the important information, I was just my usual self and changed my mind and changed the majority of it. I dunno if I will, maybe if I get bored.

FunnyCatGirl: I'm not sure if I actually will. The priestesses will be shown more than the druids, but there is a chance I will divulge more information.

Jakalaki: Long time no type girl...boy...thing! Hmmm...That actually sounds like a pretty good idea. I'd most likely do one chapter Gin's point of view and the next Draco's.

Thanks for the reviews my darklings! Blessed Be!

* * *

Druid Hall, Chapter Seven

The entrance to the Druid Hall was created out of elaborate white marble, deeply veined with gorgeous shades of grey. The pillars soared

gracefully upwards and seamlessly joined with the ceiling. The five walked slowly into it, the Golden Trio in front, trying to find their way. A man

dressed in a floor length earthy toned robe saw their clueless looks and rushed towards them, alarm on his face.

"What are you doing here?" He said urgently. "None but the holiest are supposed to walk on this ground."

Mia came close to throwing her hands up into the air. It did not seem to matter where they went, they always sullied the sanctified. She took a

deep breath and tucked her coffee coloured hair behind her ears.

"I am extremely sorry Sir, but we were sent here by High Priestess Kirra."

He looked at them for a moment. "And what does she want?"

"My male friends are not permitted to stay upon her soil and she told us that they would be permitted to reside here for the time being."

"Few are allowed to remain here for longer than a few hours. What makes them so special?" He scoffed a look that rivaled that of a Malfoy's.

She bit her bottom lip slightly, hardly anything noticeable, and gently smoothed out her robe. "I was told..."

"Do you always do whatever you are told?"

"Please do not interrupt me Sir Druid!" She said sharply.

She took her wand out of her robes and cast a light charm, the innards of the building surprisingly gloomy. Her jade coloured dress was brought to

light, the cut and style of it visible. The druid gasped suddenly, one of his hands pressing against his mouth.

"I apologize profusely Lady!" He cried distressfully. "Your men folk will be admitted to the guest chambers immediately. Is there anything else you

need?"

"I would like to talk to your leader..."

"The Merlin?"

A ripple went through her friends. Would they really be meeting _the_ Merlin? The man still talked about and revered in their time hundreds, if not

thousands, of years later? Mia stalled for a moment. "Umm...Yes, that would suffice, thank you."

"Of course Lady!" He squeaked.

With a simple clap of his hands, several younger members of the druidic order seemed to spring out of nothingness. With a few words to them,

they led the three boys off. She bit her lip and hoped beyond all hope that she was doing the right thing. She just could not shake off the feeling

that this was a major mistake and she would greatly regret it. She shook her head, fighting the pessimistic feelings over taking her. She flashed a

grin to the druid and he led her away.

* * *

Mia agitatedly ran a hand through her hair as she shifted her weight from elegantly clad foot to sophisticatedly clad foot. This Merlin was not

the famous one she had heard and learnt so much about. All he did was lounge about in his extensive chambers, staring out at the world from

behind his piggy face. He had seen her and merely made a slight face. After dismissively waving her to a seat he spoke.

"Why do you wish to speak to me, girl?"

His manner towards her surprised her. She knew from her less than a day in Atlantis that she had become extremely important and this man was

treating her like she was no better than a common street wench. She swallowed her anger, refusing to let her temper show. She forced a faint

smile onto her lips.

"I wished to speak to you about the duration of my friend's stay."

"Your friends?"

"The males who accompanied here. You were not told about them by the fellow who introduced me?"

"Why would he bother? They are foreigners, just like you." He sneered.

"Not coming from this place is bad, may I inquire to why?"

"I have no need to tell a woman."

"I am no normal woman Druid." She said, intentionally speaking to him as if he was an inferior.

To her greatest surprise, he leant across the table, a feat she did not think a man of his size would be able to do without falling, and neatly

smacked her cheek. She clamped a hand against the stinging area, her cinnamon hues wide.

"Do not speak to so insolently. You are a woman and therefore lower than I am. I need not clarify or answer anything you ask me."

She slowly lowered her hand and glowered at him, that deep thrumming magic awakening within her soul. A feeling power overtook her slender form

as she stood up from the constricting chair, her pale flesh taking on an unearthly glow. Her eyes narrowed dangerously at him as her hues flashed

with rage.

"It is you who should not speak to me so. Through mine eyes you are nothing but a lowly druid, barely powerful to light a candle with the most

powerful of incantation. Do not judge so quickly, appearances can be quite deceiving." Her voice was not hers; the tones were deeper and seemed

to have an almost divine ring to them.

The man's eyes widened as the dress, for it had not been seen in Atlantis for many years, clicked within his head. For the second time, Mia had

someone apologize profusely to her.

"My Lady." He said reverently. "I must humbly apologize for my disrespectful behaviour! Please, punish me to the extent of my wrong doing."

Although the thought of repaying him for some of his ruder comments was extremely tempting, her goodness one and she simply let out a little

sigh. "Never mind it Druid...What is your name, Sir?" Despite that he had disrespected her; she saw no point in returning the courtesy.

"Zachariah my Lady."

"Thank you. Druid Zachariah, when I was summoned to your island, several of my friends came with me. They are male and are not permitted to

stay with me in the Hall of Women. High Priestess Kirra told me that you would provide these men sanctuary until I have completed my task."

"Of course Lady, they will be extremely safe here."

She nodded. "Thank you. I will take my leave now. Do you perchance know where they are staying? I do believe I will be visiting them often."

"Druid Aubrey will take you to them."

"Thank you very much."

With a final smile she left the room, a silent druid waiting for her. He nodded slowly and she followed after him.

* * *

After waiting some time for her friends, and sadly Malfoy, to grow accustomed to their rooms, the four of them left Druid Hall. They paused

upon its doorstep and a distinctly eerie feeling lingering in her bones. It was almost as if every instinct she had told her not to trust any of the

inhabitance of Atlantis, but her mind, the part of herself she trusted the most, told her nothing would be wrong. A shiver ran through Mia's body as

a soft breeze was born and gently pulled at her hair. She sighed quietly and shook her head at her own foolishness. Just because the times she

came from were troubled and trusting someone was almost a free ticket to death, did not mean it was so there. She was just being overly

paranoid. She turned her face up to the sky, letting the sun warm her face, banishing her doubts away. A faint smile crossed her lips as she turned

her glittering chocolate hues to the great multitudes slowly working their way from temple to town and then to their homes. This was nothing more

than an ill placed holiday and she was damn well going to enjoy it! She turned to face the three boys behind her, wrapping her arms around her

lower belly.

"All right. I have no clue how long we're going to be here, so through my eyes, this is just a holiday for an undisclosed length of time. I personally

would like to go down into the main part of the city and see if they have any old literature. That might give me a clue on what year it is."

There was an immediate chorus of dissent.

"But Mia..." Ron groaned. "We _always_ go to old book places and they are so boring! Why can't we go somewhere else?"

"I agree with him..." Harry piped up.

She narrowed her eyes slightly. "Fine, if you guys don't want to that stuff, you just go off by yourselves." She rounded on Malfoy. "And I'm sure

gallivanting around doing nothing that has any intellectual value is something you'd like to do too, right?"

"Actually," he said quietly, his deep voice all rumbly. "I would like to go to the center of town and look at the architecture and such like. It's not

like I'll be able to see any of this stuff again."

The perturbed expression came off her face and was replaced with a faintly almost tender look. "Oh, oh right then." She seemed to be at a loss of

words, something that was quite rare, until she shifted slightly so she was standing closer to him. "You two go ahead, Malfoy and I will pursue

more scholarly ways to fill our time."

"But Mia..."

"What are you going to complain about now Ron?"

"He's Malfoy..."

"And he's the only one who is even remotely interested in what I am. I would much rather spend the day with someone who likes what I do than

someone who complains at every moment." She did not mention the fact that she would be able to secretly ogle him.

"But..."

"No more buts Ron just go, I'll be all right. I'm not totally defensless."

The red head blushed faintly and nodded. He and Harry then disappeared in to throngs of people, Mia silently wishing fervently that her dearest

friends would not get lost. With a very quiet sigh she turned and looked right into those emotionless grey eyes.

"You ready Malfoy?"

He, without replying, very gently grasped her bicep and pulled her into the crowd.

* * *

_Gah! I'm going to stop making promises about the lengths of chapters! My imagination insists of breaking stuff up! Sorry bout that..._

_Your Lord and Master;_

_Foamy the Squirrel_


	8. Getting to Know You

_Dislcaimer: Anything you recognize, isn't mine._

_Crappery: Hehe, updated pretty quickly, but I actually haven't had very much homework. You guys, review! I feel so unloved all of a sudden..._

_Silly Bandit: -grins- I can't tell you that. It's more for the reader to decide later on. And I can't tell you yet again...Sorry about that. _

_Kelei: Aye aye. _

_Hippie1212: Wow...Single most impressive? Thanks!_

_littoxkigga: Really? I've heard of it, but I've never read it. _

_NitenGale: Thank you so much! Now tell your friends my minion!_

_SuperHiperChit: Thanks dove, that's nice of you to say. _

_fourthiv: I probably will...Though Ginny will most likely be the main character. _

_LosOjosDeLaVida: Will do. _

_Mojo the Rock Chick Munchkin: Of course we will!_

_Bride of Malfoy: This chapter actually..._

_Monikka DaLuver: -grins- Isn't there always something going on that I'm not telling you? Currently, there are several subplots are spinning around, boiling and getting ready to start showing. _

_Thanks for reviewing my Darklings! Now all of you reading but not reviewing, review! Blessed Be._

__

* * *

Getting to Know You, Chapter Eight

People buffeted her body as she was dragged through the crowd, an infinite amount of aromas attaching themselves to her and disappearing

before she could properly analyze them. The steady tugging came to an end when they entered an alley and she gratefully gasped for some clean

air. Mia turned slightly angered hues up at him, her hues sparkling faintly.

"You know, you could have given me just a _little_ bit of warning there!"

He smirked. "I could have, but where is the fun in that?"

She sighed quietly as she shook her head slowly, trying to keep the rising ire within her from exploding. "Whatever Malfoy."

It was then her turn to grab him, this time holding onto his hand, and marched off. After a moment he gave her a little shake to get her attention.

"Why are you holding my hand?"

"Because you'll get lost."

"No I won't!"

"Course you won't Malfoy. Anyway, we're here."

"Where?"

"Supposedly one of the best eating houses in all of Atlantis."

"We weren't given any money..."

"Correction, _you_ weren't giving any money. I have plenty. Priestess Kirra was extremely generous and told me the places we should visit."

"Oh."

She turned her head slightly, letting her lips curl into a very faint smile. "Come on." She murmured quietly.

* * *

Mia stared across the freshly scrubbed wooden table at Malfoy, as if she was trying to figure him out. He was eating something that looked

like fried mice wrapped up in some sort of bread and being totally quiet. The series of interconnected rooms were surprisingly dark considering the

bright sunlight streaming in from the open doors and windows. The particular corner where they were sitting down as lit up with several candles,

the wax dribbling over the sides of the straw holder they were in. She idly ran a hand through her ever so slightly wavy hair and took a sip of the

heady crimson liquid in her glass. When she had set it back down she took a deep breath and cleared her throat to get his attention. He looked up

suddenly from his plate, his eyes questioning.

"My name is Hermione Angelica Granger and I have a twin sister who goes to Beauxbatons. My parents are fairly successful dentists and we live in

an upper middle class neighborhood in London. My best male friends are Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. My closest female friend is Pansillia

Parkinson." She looked at him with a closed face, almost daring him to make fun of her.

"What the..."

"I am introducing myself to you. House feuds are stupid and will tear our world apart. I don't know you and unless you introduce yourself to me, I

will not speak to you."

He shook his head, but did actually speak. "My parents named me Draco Agamemnon Malfoy. I am an only child, but at one point I did have a

younger sister. I live in my family's manor and will inherit the Malfoy fortune when my father dies. I have no real friends. The people I consort with

are merely acquaintances or lackeys."

She reached across the table to softly brush her fingertips against the top of his hands. "I am sorry."

He brushed off her touch. "You don't have to be sorry for me Granger."

"Call me Mia."

"I thought only your friends called you that."

"And who says you aren't my friend?"

Malfoy was completely quiet and then the slightest of smiles graced his face and the cold gray of his eyes lightened to the colour of a dove's wing.

"Thank you." He whispered quietly.

"What are friends for?" She said warmly, not expecting an answer.

They basked in the surprisingly comfortable silence until he leaned his face closer to her, his silvery blue eyes warm. "Call me Draco."

She smiled brightly at him, her face erupting into a vivid smile. She shifted and lightly kissed his cheek, a friendly gesture she offered to Harry and

Ron when she was worried about them.

"How the hell are you friends with Pansy?" He was trying to fight the need to blush.

Mia's brows rose slightly as she leaned back down, her back hitting the finely grained wood behind her with a thunk.

"She needed some help beginning of last year and I helped her. I came to her for help a few weeks later and we've been pretty close ever since.

Haven't you wondered why she stopped being a slut and actually started paying attention in class? If I'm not mistaken her attentions towards you

have slackened off, simply because she needed a female to listen to her troubles and bitch to about men...and of course chocolate, the miracle

worker."

"_You_ did all that?"

"Yes, she hated her image and wanted to change it."

"What did you need help with?"

It was her turn to blush faintly. "That's private. Maybe if you're a good boy I'll tell you some dark night when there's nothing else to do."

He looked at her for a moment and than quickly finished off his sandwich thing. She dropped several of the peculiar, round gold coins on the table

and sidled out from the bench, straightening the skirt of her dress as she went. She smiled faintly up to him.

"Where do you want to go after this?"

"I thought a bookstore would be nice..."

"You mean you actually wanted to do that and did not see it as an avenue for some sort of humiliating prank?"

"I actually wanted to take a look at an old bookseller. I was telling the truth."

He offered her his arm, much like a gentleman of olde, and once they were hooked off, they set off.

* * *

Mia gently picked through the tomes, occasionally letting out a gasp as she saw something that she had read about. Draco watched her,

trying to ignore the strange feeling thumping in his body. After she let out a particularly joyful shriek and turned around to face him, her caramel

coloured eyes sparkling happily.

"Look what I found!" She squealed, brandishing some leather bound tome in his face.

He batted her hands away from him so he could get a proper look at the title. A bark of laughter left him as he lightly patted her shoulder.

"Moste Potente Potions? Here?"

"I can't believe they have it!" She squealed.

"But do you know what year we're in?"

"Who cares? I found an _original_ copy!" She did a little dance around her new friend, not caring that she was acting like a little kid in a sweet shop.

"And it's miney mine mine!"

He smiled and wrapped an arm loosely around her shoulders, a little nervous about this contact with this woman. She beamed vivaciously up to

him, snuggling into his hold like he was an old friend. Strangely, the prudish bookworm he had known since his Hogwarts days started had almost

completely disappeared. Left was this bright effervescent, different girl who he decided he liked much, much better. He stiffened for a moment

when she burrowed against him, but soon relaxed, letting the warmth, not to mention the faint smell of night jasmine clinging to her, suffuse his

senses.

"So you're going to buy it?" He asked simply.

"Of course!" She cried.

They may have been mortal enemies, but a change of heart is sometimes the best thing that could ever happen to two foes. He gave her

shoulders a little squeeze, a smirk on his lips.

"Let's go then."

* * *

_Um, screwy...? _

_Your Lord and Master;_

_Foamy the Squirrel_


	9. A Baboon's Bulbous Red Bum

_Disclaimer: Anything you don't recognize is most likely not mine. _

__

_Crappery: Sorry about the wait, life has become extremely hectic. Happy birthday to Jakalaki! Happy birthday babe! Um, also I've been getting questions about my real name. Now, considering it's really really uncommon and I only know of one other person who has it, I doubt anyone will get it. But, in the next couple chapters there will be some serious clues and hints for anyone that wants to get some chapters dedicated to them or something. I doubt actually that anyone is reading this, but whatever. If you are, start looking! And, you can only give me one name per chapter, so no trying to get away with a series of them! _

__

_SuperHiperChit: Oh trust me pet, there will be plenty of twists and deep dark jealousies! _

_Hippie1212: Yep, this is a Draco/Mia story…Lemme think…Try perusing my favourite stories, they're pretty much all Draco/Hermione ones._

_FunnyCatGirl: Thank you and I will!_

_Tigoamy: Yes darling, you are a very special darkling kitty…-makes face- _

_Monikka DaLuver: But trusting is fun. The sooner they trust, the sooner they can be broken. _

_valentines-hater: Whoot! Puke green socks of the Underworld!_

_No one remembered: I actually really like the name Agamemnon! It's so old and full of history!_

_The Punk Rock Goddess: Ahaha…I'll go with the first one…_

_Mojo the Rock Chick Munchkin: Of course he would, he's shtupid!_

_Kelei: -grins-_

_LosOjosDeLaVida: I know, but sometime I will draw their impending out for more than eight chapters…_

_charmedone2k5: Perhaps she will…Or perhaps I just threw the twin in to confuse everyone. _

_beautybunnymouse: Hmm what?_

_Arya Raven: Thanks!_

_usagigreenleaf657: Aww..That's sweet!_

_silly bandit: I love to frustrate you guys! Ish so much fun!_

_rikuzgoddess: Will do. _

_Queen of Insects: I actually read once that fried dormice were a delicacy in Egypt at one point. _

_Jakalaki: Well go us, the younguns! Happy birthday girl! _

_littoxkigga: Hmm…Have you ever read Paradise Kiss? It's one of my favourite Manga comics…_

_Angryclouds: Wee! I'm looking forward to writing it too! _

_WorldConquerer: That would be cool, but they're in the wrong time period. _

_VampireFreak: Right back at ya!_

_YamiClara: Will do! _

_Thanks for all the reviews my darling little darklings! Blessed Be!_

* * *

__

A Baboon's Bulbous Red Bum, Chapter Nine

.

.

The chilly white marble steps of the Hall of Woman repelled the warmth of the sun, effectively cooling off Mia's bum. She sighed quietly as

she settled herself down on them, resting her new book in her lap. Draco sat down beside her, his eyes drifting down to the leather cover.

"I still don't understand what's so special about this book."

"Apart from it containing some of the rarest and most difficult potions to brew, nothing much."

"Right…"

"You're really stupid."

"Hey! That reminds me, why'd you call us men children?"

"Because that is what you are."

"No we aren't."

"All right, give me a good example of when you haven't acted like a ten year old towards me, not including today."

The golden haired boy was silent as he quickly sifted through his memories, trying his best to find something to prove the little know-it-all at his

side wrong. He came up blank however.

"Err…"

"Just as I thought."

"Just because I can't come up with anything doesn't mean no one else can!"

"No one else as in who? Ron?"

"Of course not! Weasley has the mentality of a three year old."

"So says the toddler."

"I am not a toddler!" He whined.

"Course not and I'm some nasty bacteria living on a baboon's bulbous red bum."

One of his brows rose. "On a baboon's arse?"

"Shut up."

"Now who's acting like a child."

She scowled at him and opened the mass of parchment on her lap, running her fingers across the fresh pages. "I've never seen such a clean book

before…There have always been great splashes of failed potions across it." She murmured, her eyes sparkling with awe.

Friendly silence descended upon them and it was broken moments later when Mia laughed quietly. Draco craned his head to see what was funny,

raising his brows again when he saw it.

"Polyjuice Potion? What may I ask is so funny about that?"

"I-It says that on-only," she paused here to calm herself, "advanced potion studiers should attempt it due to the face that if one with

inexperience should try to brew it, it may explode and morph their flesh into a boiled mess."

"Okaay…Somebody needs to have a little lie down before they scare the small children."

"By small children you imply that about yourself, correct?"

"Hey!"

She snorted and closed the book, setting it against her leg. "So, why are we sitting here again?"

"I thought this was where we were meeting Weasley and Potter…"

"You are such a dolt." She grumbled as she pushed herself up to her feet. "I never told them where we were going to meet. I just assumed they

would find their way back here, to the Hall of Women, when they felt like it was time."

"So that mad dash we had to get over here was for nothing?"

"Yep, but it was rather funny seeing you run."

It was his turn to scowl at her and light push her with his shoulder. At least, it _would_ have been a light push if she had been a little heavier and

perhaps a man. With a faint peep her body was propelled sideways and she hit a stone pillar. She winced as her back connected with the stone

and glowered at him.

"That hurt! What was that for?!?"

"Er…I didn't mean to…"

"How could you not mean to do that? It clearly was not an accident!"

"I just meant to give you a light nudge. It's not my fault you hardly weigh anything!"

She decided not to answer that and simply hit him hard in the gut with her heavy tome, grinning at the sound he made. She flicked some of her

hair over her shoulder and then looked down the steps to the bustling street below. Two figures, one with vivid orange hair and the other with

messy black, were trudging slowly towards her, seemingly weighted down with an assortment of parcels. She flashed a smile to Draco before

running towards them. She skidded to a halt on the last step, watching her friends in amusement.

"Having some trouble there, boys?"

"Help us Mia!" Ron complained. "These things are heavy."

"Then perhaps you shouldn't have purchased so much. If you've made it this far, you can make it back up to your room. Draco and I have been

waiting for some time."

Ron's cobalt eyes suddenly flared with anger. "So its _Draco_ now is it? You spent a day with him and now you're all chummy. Is that it? So you'll

open your legs for him and not for me?"

"Ronald Weasley!" She shrieked, her hand flying up from her side to smack him hard against the cheek. "How _dare_ you say that?! You think that

just because I'm not interested in you that makes me a whore? Well, news flash for you, you aren't God's gift to women. I don't have to fall down

at your feet whenever I see you. I don't want to talk to you anymore." She turned on her heel and strode back up the wide staircase, up to

Draco.

He looked at her in concern, reaching out and gently touching her cheek with the back of his hand. "You okay?"

"Oh sure!" She snapped sarcastically. "My best friend called me a slag and I feel just peachy about it!"

His arm slid around her shoulders, hugging her loosely against him. "He's a bastard. Want me to kill him for you?" He said simply.

"Maybe later Draco." This getting a slight smile out of her. "Let's go inside."

He nodded and they entered the cool darkness the building offered.

* * *

Later that night, once the foursome had had a formal dinner with High Priestess Kirra and they had all retired to their rooms, somebody

knocked on the door to Mia and Draco's room. She opened it and stuck her head out into the corridor, her hair falling around her face like a curtain.

"Hello?"

"Mia?"

"What is it Harry?"

"May I come in?"

"Sure."

She took a few steps backwards into her room, admitting her raven haired friend. Concern was etched upon her tired face as she reached out to

gently touch his shoulder.

"Is everything all right Harry?" She whispered worriedly.

He nodded. "I'm just worried about you."

"Why? Nothing's wrong…"

"Ron."

"Oh." She murmured quietly.

"Yeah."

"It hurt my feelings. Draco's my friend."

"I know he is I just don't want him to harm you."

"He won't Harry. He's really actually very nice when you get to know him better. He likes what I like, I can have an intelligent conversation with

him."

He nodded. "I understand your views on him, but he's treated me like shit for the past six years."

"He's acted the same way towards me. I think he's changed, I'm not sure how, but he has."

Harry was quiet as he looked towards the closed door that led to the adjoined bedroom. He ran a hand through his unruly hair, looking at her with

worried emerald hues. "Ron will come around eventually. He'll have to realize that you don't reciprocate his feelings."

"I know he will…But how do you _really_ feel about me being friends with him?"

"I don't trust him, but knowing that you can see some good in him makes me feel a little better."

He leaned forward and pulled her into a hug, embracing her tightly against him. "I'm just worried. You and Ron are my weaknesses. I don't want any harm

coming to you."

"I know Harry, don't worry. We'll be okay." She kissed his cheek lightly and pulled away. "I need to go to bed, see you in the morning, okay?"

He nodded. "See you tomorrow." Just as he was leaving the room, her turned and smiled to her. "Don't do anything Lavender wouldn't do."

Mia's brows lifted considerably. "Lavender would do anything to be alone with Draco Malfoy, the Sex God of Slytherin."

He just laughed softly. "I know."

"Now I have bad pictures in my mind. Thanks a bunch Harry."

"Welcome Mia! G'night."

"Bugger off." She muttered, using a rare curse.

Even after the door shut, she could hear his laughter echoing down the hallway. She shook her head, a faint grin resting on her lips. With a quiet

sigh she slipped into the bedroom.

"Draco."

"Wha?"

"On the sofa."

"Why??"

"I don't trust your wandering hands."

"We've had this conversation before. I'm not going to move. I'll stay on this side of the bed and I won't touch you."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

A few moments passed and after she had settled herself in the bed, as far as she could away from his warm body, she spoke.

"Night."

"Good night Mia."

* * *

_Well, enjoy…_

_Your Lord and Master;_

_Foamy the Squirrel_


	10. Down to the Deepest Dungeons

Disclaimer: Only in my wildest dreams, and darkest nightmares for that matter, do I own Harry Potter.

Crappery: So sorry about the long wait, but this week has so busy and stressing that I almost started crying when I got home today. Although that crying would have been totally related to something else...-winces- though only my school friends and a couple of you readers actually would know why...But, please expect about one or two updates per week, I have too much work –coughs- social events –coughs- to do and attend to. DoSLIT (hehe) will be updated eventually, please don't think I'm abandoning it!! Oh yeah! MAJOR slip up in the last chapter! I made it sound like the boys were still living in the Hall of Women. That was just me forgetting and was a major mistake...Ignore it...If I have time I'll go back and change that later. Ehehehahhee...This is over 2000 words!

Queen of the Insects: Happy belated Birthday darling! Oh those mental pictures are fun, aren't they? –snorts-

YamiClara: Yeah, Ron's just a jealous bastard.

valentines-hater: I know, isn't it cute? It probably does...

Monikka DaLuver: But isn't OOC fun?

Thena: Yep, Mia is just one of the many nicknames I give Hermione. I mean, I absolutely love the name Hermione, but it's a wee bit of a mouthful to speak and type all the time.

No one remembered: Wandering hands are scary, trust me...I've been attacked with wandering hands.

Mojo the Rock Chick Munchkin: But I still love Ron, he's just so cute!

Angryclouds: He's just a jealous little poo. I dunno, it could be...But I don't want to claim it for fear of my future (unconceived) children...

foxer: Thank you! I'm thinking around twenty five chapters or so.

silly bandit: Sokay, even choppy reviews are welcome!

Jakalaki: -laughs- You're so silly...Um, the references are mostly really hidden and not usually very blatant, that's not my style...-grins- I can't tell you that...

fourthiv: I'm glad! I was hoping people would...

The Punk Rock Goddess: Sorry about the wait pet...

FunnyCatGirl: I'm sorry about that! It was a mistake!!

Charmedone2k5: Oh I wonder why...-snorts- HEY! That's kinda embarrassing, although he is hot.

Tigoamy: -giggles madly- How do ya know they aren't doing all that stuff yet?? They aren't and I won't be elaborating on that stuff, but yeah...

SuperHiperChit: They are, just an error of mine...

Kelei: I can't help it! The next one should be longer...I hope...

LosOjosDeLaVida: Yes, bad girlie!

Hippie1212: Wait, what's hard to tell from the beginnings?

Alianora56: I'm glad you do! I'd be seriously afraid if you didn't!

evilfairyfdoom: Haha...You really are the evil fairy of doom my dear Bradders...I KNOW! I haven't seen you since...Er...The football game on Friday! I MISS YOU KITTY PUPPY! (ignore that...I'm just a wee bit too happy at the moment about something...) You recognize part of the title of this chapter?

_Thanks for all the reviews, they make me happy!! Blessed be my darklings!_

Down to the Deepest Dungeons, Chapter Ten

.

A stream of bright sunlight streamed into the room and across her face, beating her eyelids with the vividness of it. She let out a very quiet

groan and rolled over, trying to bury her face in her pillow. A soft sigh escaped her lips as she felt the warm glow of the sun gently stroke her face

and she fervently wished that it was the moon doing the shining. She slowly lifted her head, her hair standing like a bushy halo around her, and

slithered out of the bed. Her bum hit the stone floor hard and she groaned as she hit the back of her head against the side the mattress.

"Buggery sun!" She cried, her hoarse voice louder than she expected.

Silence took reign of the room and she pushed herself. She slowly tottered over to her armoire, pulling out a single cream coloured dress the same

style and cut as the one she wore the day before. Moments later she had donned it and was staring at her still half asleep expression. When she

felt herself slowly drifting off and poked herself hard in the eye, eliciting a startled cry from herself. She knew the means she was taking to keep

herself awake were stupid and juvenile, but she felt like a small child at that moment in time. A jaw cracking yawn ran through her and when it

passed, she felt surprisingly more conscious than she had moments before. A very slight smile crossed her face as she went over to her mussed

bed and collected the money pouch, tying it onto the almost invisible belt of her dress. She left her room soon after tidying her hair a little bit. Not

moments after she had left her private, however bright, sanctuary, a young girl ran up to her. The little girl's intensely purple eyes looked up at

her, the joy only a child could possess shining up at her.

"Lady Camille," she chirped, "High Priestess Kirra asked me to give this to you." She offered up a small, redwood box up to her.

"Thank you?" She said a little uncertainly, taking it from the child. "Do you know what it is?"

"Course not! It's not for me!" The girl grinned up to her before cantering off, her shoulder length black hair streaming behind her.

Mia shook herself a little, her head spinning slightly from the sheer bubblyness that the little child had exuded. She slowly opened the lid and lifted

her brows at the peculiar necklace within. The chain was relatively slim silver and was long enough so it the locket would rest right atop the mole

she had in the middle of her chest. The pendant was a slender, indigo crescent moon with several peculiar squiggly symbols engraved upon it. From

tip to tip it was perhaps two inches long and was only half and inch wide at its thickest point. She touched it gingerly, running her fingers along its

edges and was surprised to find a small groove that two tiny hinges. Her brow furrowed slightly and then she noticed the neatly folded note lodged

between the dark velvet the necklace had lain upon and the wood of the box. She quickly fastened it around her neck in and took the note into

her hand, tucking the box under her arm. She opened up the thin wad and absently leaned against a wall as she began to skim the truly black

letters.

_Lady Camille; _

_I do hope you enjoyed looking about Atlantis last morrow, and I trust you have begun to settle in with life here. You remember our conversation _

_about the state of this island, I expect and it is time for you to start inspecting the faulty foundations before we disappear into the ocean. I _

_understand that having the Great Mother lying within you is a heavy burden, but I plead that you take time out of your schedule to go to the Tor _

_that resides upon the hill that over looks the city. Show those who guard the doors the necklace that is within the box given to you and you will _

_immediately be given access to the bowels of the isle. _

_High Priestess Kirra_

She stood there for a moment, blinking slowly as she processed this information. She still did not believe that she had the power of this Great

Mother within her, but that display of powerful wandless magic the day before had surprised her greatly. She had always thought that only well

bred, actually inbred, pureblood were able to do wandless magic of that capacity. But then again, that was just the brainwashing that was a

constant feature of the Wizarding World getting the better of her. It was then she realized she was still standing the hallway and quickly slipped

the piece of paper into the well hidden pocket of her off white dress that intensified the hue of her eyes so well.

* * *

After Mia had dropped the box off in her room, she set out across the large town to Druid Hall to collect her friends. As she was fighting her

way through crowds, trying her hardest not to use her elbows in her pathetic attempt to cross a street. A groan erupted from her as someone

bumped her hard and she instantly lost her balance, getting swept away. Faint cry of protest came from her as her slender body was jostled

roughly by countless people, she attempting to cease the wild movement around her. Just when she thought she was never going to be free of the

massive cacophony of human noises and the mirage of colours, somebody grabbed her firmly by the waist and dragged her away from the masses,

into some shop. She took in a great gasping breath of relatively clean air and turned a grateful face up to her rescuer.

"Draco?" She squeaked disbelief painted on her face; she definitely did not expect him to come to her aid.

"You okay Hermione?" He asked concernedly, one of his hands resting on her shoulder in an almost protective manner.

"Y-Yeah...Just a little bruised. I'll be okay...Why are you out here? I was coming to get you and the other two boys. I thought I told you to never

leave there without me!"

He suddenly realized that he was still touching her and drew away, crossing his arms a little uncomfortably over his chest. "Potter and Weasley

were still asleep when I woke up. They were up soon after me and decided to explore more. I came to find you so you weren't totally lost when

you arrived at Druid Hall."

She leaned forward and gave him a rather awkward hug. "Thank you. Did you have anything else planned for the day?"

"No, I was thinking about spending it with you."

"Do you mind going and inspecting the base of this island with me?"

He shook his head and suddenly the uneasiness of the situation disappeared when he slid his arm around her waist, his palm resting on the flesh

above her hip. She smiled up to him, her warm hues sparkling with surprising tenderness.

"It's kind of far away, you sure you don't mind walking?"

Once again he gave his head a little shake. "I don't mind at all."

He gave her a little squeeze and they set off, this time walking with the crowd, which was far easier.

* * *

Mia remained in Draco's hold for the entirety of the long walk over, her head spinning at their close proximity. Several times he had looked

down at her, his silver hues dancing with mirth or joy. It was in those moments when her world drowned everything else out except him, her vision

narrowing down so he was all she could see. It scared her that she could have such intense feelings about someone she had hated with a passion

not a week before. But then again, those feelings of deep loathing could have only been a mask for the fuzzy warm butterflies that swamped her

stomach when ever he gave her his full attention and flashed that gorgeous smile at her. Just as they were reaching the doors she pulled out of

his embrace, a feeling of loss struck her. She swallowed quickly and tried to ignore those damn butterflies that were coming back to life again. As

they were walking up some relatively steep stairs, which seemed to grow in abundance in Atlantis and the tip of her elegant deep coffee coloured

slipper caught the lip of a step. She would have gone flying forward if he had not grabbed her waist. It struck her then that she seemed abnormally

clumsy around him and her cheeks rapidly coloured.

"Sorry." She stuttered, trying to fight her blushing.

"No problem." He whispered his lips extremely close to hers.

Her breathing caught in her throat as her legs turned to jelly and her brain to mush. She blinked several times and she could have sworn he was

about to kiss her when he pulled away, simply brushing some of her hair away from her face. She gulped and shook her head quickly, trying to clear

the heavy mental fog that made her want to throw herself at him. She forced a smile and pulled herself out of his grasp, marching up the remaining

stairs to the heavily armoured guards who watched her with distrusting eyes. She took a deep breath and pulled the deep purple crescent moon

from beneath her clothing, holding it up for them to see.

"I was told this would grant me passage to the farthest reaches of this island." She said, her voice commanding respect.

Draco got the feeling that this was not the Hermione he was starting to seriously like's true voice. He gave a little shudder and took a few steps

towards her, standing protectively behind her shoulder. She turned her head slightly, the corners of her lips turning upwards slightly.

"This man is also to accompany me. He is very powerful and is my personal body guard." The men watching the entrance, who had become

extremely respectful since seeing the necklace, nodded furiously and moved out of the way. "Thank you." She chirped brightly.

The doors were thrown open and the two walked in. Mia was instantly surprised at how gloomy the inside of the large building was. She expected

it to be light and airy like many of the places she had been so far, but that place was cold, dark, and quite musty. A shiver ran through her and

she unconsciously moved closer to Draco, her body seeking the comforting warmth his bulk gave off. He slipped his arm tightly around her waist,

hugging her against him, as they trudged along. After a few minutes a young woman wearing a simply gray dress appeared at their side, seemingly

out of breath as if she had just had a long run.

"Lady, please follow me." The woman gasped.

She nodded and rested her head against Draco's shoulder, taking strength from his presence. The followed the woman for several moments until

they reached another massive set of doors. Mia let out a very quiet sigh as they swung on their hinges, revealing a long, narrow stairway.

"Bugger, not _more_ stairs." She grumbled softly.

He laughed quietly and hugged her, momentarily burying his nose in her hair, marveling in the faint fragrance that permeated the soft locks.

"I'll carry you down if you want."

She contemplated his offer for a moment as they began to descend into the bowels of the isle. "Considering the fact that we're already going

down these disgustingly steep stairs and that I don't think you'll actually be able to keep your balance, I'm going to stay on my own two feet. But

thank you for the offer..."

He smiled to her and the topic of him having that much physical contact with her dropped as the slowly began to go farther and farther into the

dark, slightly dank depths of Atlantis.

* * *

_WOW! Actually a chapter that's over 1200 words! Be proud of me! _

_Your Lord and Master_

_Foamy the Squirrel_


	11. It Is Happening and Can Be Done

_Disclaimer: Not in a million years! I just own...er...some of the creatures and Professor Vidente..._

_Crappery: Lemme see, apart from the fact that it's pretty much three in the morning and I'm utterly knackered, nothing much must be reported to you all. Okay, there are a few references to me name in this chapter, not many though. I mainly needed to drop kick the plot and start forcing to stop being so damn lazy and get a move on. Anyway, this chappie over 4000 words long so don't expect an update until late next week..._

_Jakalaki: -grins- I guess you were first...Oh I can't tell you about that necklace yet, that'd ruin half the bloody plot! Erm...No...My name is **not** Fajubida..._

_Arya Raven: I know...School sucks so much...I hate not being to update every few days. Hell, I almost didn't get this chapter written. _

_valentines-hater: Oh I love coffee...Or maybe it's just the rush of caffeine that makes me a bit homicidal... _

_padfoot-luver1: Thanks! _

_Tigoamy: O' course she's clumsy! Her love is around her! This one is longer by almost 2000 words! Be proud! Erk...You're such a poo..._

_charmedone2k5: Jesus, please don't remind me! Did you know he's been asking girls I hardly even know if they've seen me? How creepay is that?? It's extremely creepy!! –grins- Maybe it was..._

_SuperHiperChit: It's only temporary luv!_

_Mojo the Rock Chick Munchkin: Rupert is so happy! I loved his hair on the HP special where they showed the first one with all those deleted scenes. It looked sooo soft!_

_Hippie1212: Course I like music! I'll listen to anything except pretty much all rap/hip hop/country. My favourite are punk rock and heavy metal. _

_alianora56: I was planning on it! _

_Kelei: Will do!_

_Monikka DaLuver: I know, I know...I rectify that a little in this chapter...I just got a **wee** bit carried away with the whole happy thing..._

_Silly Bandit: Hahaa..._

_usagigreenleaf657: I'm glad ya love it!_

_Angryclouds: Sadly, but no...Although I really like that name. _

_LosOjosDeLaVida: I know the feeling, I can barely even write on the weekend. I wrote this entire chapter in three hours and my fingers are starting to seize up. _

_Queen of the Insects: I pinch the back of my neck with my claw like fingernails. It rarely works and I just snooze off until one of my friends hits me with ? That's happy!! This one's over 4000!_

_NitenGale: Again, I like that name, but it's not mine!_

_Alcapacien: I know, aren't they?? I just love them so!_

_Well, considering my laptop has fifteen percent left and my power cord is upstairs, I need to hurry my ass up and just get this stupid chapter on the net so you all can read it! Blessed be my darklings!_

* * *

It Is Happening and Can Be Done, Chapter Eleven

The air about the trio grew decidedly cooler as they ventured farther down the steps, a slightly rank odour coming to them. Mia shivered

slightly and wrapped her thinly clothed arms tighter about herself, trying to get closer to the boy she so desperately wanted to trust. She had

such conflicting emotions when ever she thought about Draco Malfoy. While on one hand she felt strongly about him, the other part of her did not

trust him at all. Every time she saw a single redeeming quality about him, that other bit of her mind brought up a single memory from the plethora

of horrible things he had said or done to her in the previous six years. She knew it would be almost impossible to completely forget all the insults

and racial slurs, all the times she had bottled up the hurt inside of her and sobbed onto her pillow at night. Cried with a silencing charm cast around

her bed and even then, she never truly let all of the hurt out through the cleansing process tears gave. In the morning after she had wept so

piteously she had never felt truly clean of all the pain. It was still there, bubbling just below the tall bottle she had shoved and hidden it in. She

took in a deep breath through her nostrils, ignoring the smell, and turned her soft chocolate hues up toward the boy, he truly in soul was nothing

more than that, walking at her side. He too seemed lost in thought and did not notice her inquiring gaze. She began to worry on her full bottom lip,

absently drumming her fingers against the material covering the very base of her ribcage. She felt as if she had some how betrayed her house and

friends by allowing a very small part of her falling in love with that golden haired, but so forbidden, god. Over time, the sweetly infectious feelings

had corrupted more and more of heart, turning her over to the 'Dark Side' as several of the muggleborn Gryffindors called the Slytherins. Slowly the

soul she had always believed to be perfectly pure, such as the alias she was under then suggested, she had let herself become like the countless

fan girls always hanging around Draco, hoping to touch one of his deliciously muscled arms. When she came upon this realization, she knew at once

that the childishly innocent view she had had of herself since before she went to Hogwarts was so horribly distorted from what she then knew to

be herself, a feeling of disgust shook her to the core. For nearly the seven years she had thought of herself as a woman, she had began

menstruating when she was ten, she let herself believe that she would never let herself become like all the girls who hung on a boy's every word.

While she had hidden behind her fragile ideals, the real world had crept in and right beneath her nose changed her into the very thing she loathed.

It hit her then, at the very moment she was shifting her weight from one foot to the other as she went down a stair, that Malfoy saw her as

nothing more than a conquest. For why in the name of any god or goddess would a pureblood _ever _want to be friends with a mudblood like her?

She was worth less than dirt in their eyes and so why would he see her as any different? It was so unlike the Malfoy she detested to suddenly

become so warm and understanding. Hell, before their unlikely trip to Atlantis, she had never seen any expression on his face except a cruel sneer.

She swallowed thickly and her arms slid from their possession around her waist, her hands clenching into fists. He did not care about her. Nothing

good would ever come out of a relationship with a Malfoy, only heartbreak and pain.

'So stupid...' She thought sadly. 'I am so naïve. I never saw past his charmingly deceptive mask. Well never again, I will not let myself be hurt like

all those girls...' A year old memory came to her.

* * *

_She was sitting in the Prefect common room doing Transfiguration homework when a sobbing Hannah Abbot had tumbled in, her pretty face _

_splotchy. It did not matter to Mia that she did not care much for this rather stupid Hufflepuff girl; she simply dropped her quill and went over to _

_her. She collected the dithering Prefect into her arms and simply held her, murmuring softly every so often until she was calm enough to speak. _

'_What is it Hannah?' She asked quietly, her voice soft. _

'_He-He never loved me...'_

'_Who never loved you?'_

'_Dr...Draco.' The girl whispered, immense agony in that single word. _

_Mia's heart had clenched and she had held Hannah closer to her, bringing a hand up to gently stroke her honey blond hair. "Just forget him _

_Hannah. He is worth less than a used tissue."_

'_But he told me he loved me' She wailed. _

_She did not wanted to be rough with the girl, but there was nothing else she could do but show her the reality of the situation. 'Hannah,' she put _

_heavy emphasis on her name, 'do you know how many girls Malfoy has dated this year alone? You are the last Hufflepuff and he will soon start on _

_Gryffindors. He wants one thing and one thing only from girls. He sees us as only a notch on his bedpost. You were nothing but a shag and now _

_he doesn't care. There is absolutely nothing you can do about it. You didn't really love him either; you were just attracted to him physically.' The _

_girl had let out another sob at Mia's words. 'I know what I'm saying to you hurts right now, but when you have really gotten over your first real _

_heartbreak you'll look back and be glad someone was here to tell you this. Draco Malfoy is a heartless bastard who deserves to be castrated and _

_forced to eat his own balls. Get over him and move on with your life.' Mia pulled away from the girl so just her hands were resting on her _

_shoulder; she forced her to look up, deep brown hues meeting azure. 'Do you understand what I am saying?' _

_It had taken a good moment, but the dejected Hufflepuff nodded slowly and began to wipe the remnants of tears off of her face. Her eyes still _

_retained hints of pain, but the heavy shards of anguish were gone. She was coming to terms with reality. _

'_I do Hermione. Thank you.'_

_Mia simply smiled to her and returned to her homework, silently vowing she would never cry her eyes about some stupid guy._

* * *

She bumped hard into someone's back and let out a quiet peep, getting roughly shaken out of her memories. She blinked several times and

smiled quickly to the disgruntled women into whom she hand knocked into.

"Sorry..."

"Not a problem, Lady. We are here now and I thought it best if I leave you to your own devices. It is not my place down here."

"But what if we get lost?"

The bowels of Atlantis were darker than any Deatheater's heart. She could barely see ten feet in front of them. The woman looked pointedly at

Draco's wand which was sticking haphazardly out of one of the pockets of his tunic.

"Does not your man's magic stick produce light? I did not think you would acquire a torch..."

She felt stupid. "Right...Thank you for taking us down here. Is there anything we need to know before you leave?"

"I do not think so, Lady. Nothing will harm you here." She turned to go back up the stairs, pausing as her foot touched the first stair. "Although

you might need to watch out for the Bauests and Ricauns..." With that she gave them an impish grin and ran up the stairs.

Mia looked bewilderedly at Draco, trying to ignore the similarities between the woman and Professor Vidente, and simply sighed quietly. "Come on,

let's start looking." Her tone was cool as she took her wand out of the hidden pocket of her dress.

He opened his mouth to speak, but she simply shook her head and summoned a small orb of steady white light. She tucked her wand away and

with a few simply gestures of her slender fingers, got the glowing sphere to float demurely above her head. His eyes widened and he once again

went to speak.

"How..."

"I don't feel like talking to you right now Malfoy. Let's just start walking." She snapped.

That part of her that felt deeply for him was utterly horrified at the way she was treating him and she began to think of that bit of her as almost a

separate person. It had the most horrible way of going utterly against what ever she thought was the intelligent way to go about a situation. She

sighed quietly and looked down the long hallway and started trudging down it, keeping her eyes open for anything interesting. Malfoy, who was

being surprisingly quiet about her sudden change of mood, followed after her quickly in his attempt to keep from loosing such a prominent light

source.

* * *

A good two hours of walking later, Mia's feet felt like there were about to shrivel up and fall off. She let out a soft groan and leaned against a

slightly damp wall, not caring if she stained the back of her cream coloured dress. Malfoy kept walking, seemingly ignoring her. She watched him for

a moment and simply rested her head against the cool, but clammy, stone. Just as her eyes were slipping shut, a cry echoed down the corridor.

Her lids snapped open and without a second thought she charged towards Malfoy, her mind unconsciously starting to perform several spells to

protect him with. She skidded to a halt next to him, looking around blindly in the half gloom for his attackers.

"What is it?" She gasped.

"Look at the wall..." He breathed.

She turned and it was her turn to let out a soft shriek. The wall was covered in a horribly beautiful picture. It depicted the destruction of a utopia

like island. The center of the isle was falling in on upon itself in a massive fire ball, a cloud of ash and death rising up in its wake. The outer circle

of the landmass was ravaged by what looked like some horrid plague of some sort. All of the greenery was gone and if she looked hard enough she

could see hundreds of tiny human bodies sprawled out on the barren soil, twisted into positions of extreme agony. On either side of the dying island

there seemed to be what appeared to be two skeletal hands, slowly squishing it into nothingness, as if destroying all traces of the isle. But that

was not the thing that struck her as the strangest thing about the picture. Floating above the death, carnage, and destruction in the sky was a

woman. She was wearing a flowing snow white dress that stopped just above her pointed toes, the seemingly silky material falling in delicate

rivulets around her body. It had slender straps that rested on her shoulders and a neckline that gently curved downwards. A cloud of dark coffee

coloured hair floated around her head, soft tendrils framing her pale, oval shaped face perfectly. From her back two feathery wings had sprung, a

mass of frothy white fluff keeping her aloft. Her face brought deep sadness into Mia's heart. The women's visage held such pain. It seemed as if

she was watching all of her children perish horribly, all of their own doing. Her amber hues were watching the island slowly melt in upon itself, a

single grayish pink tear streaming down her almost impossible pale cheek. All around the woman's angelic body stars twinkled, the moon that

glowed in its fullness threw the perishing island into a serious of hideously twisted shadows. Mia brought a hand up to press against her chest,

tears springing to her eyes.

"She's so sad..." She whispered, forgetting about Malfoy's presence for a brief moment. "Her children are dying...Why does she have to watch this?

It's not fair!"

"It's the destruction of Atlantis." He whispered quietly, one of his fingers tracing the outline of the island. "This is how this place is going to go.

You're right, it's not fair...But then again life isn't fair."

Her arms wrapped about her own waist as she hugged herself tightly. Suddenly she felt so small and weak; she knew nothing she did would be able

to save Atlantis from its impending doom. "There's nothing I can do. Even with this goddess within me, I cannot save these people."

"How do you know that? This is probably just some kind of sick joke."

"This is no jest." She whispered.

She did not know how she knew that, but something deep within her refused to hide beneath the empty lie. She knew the truth.

"Let's find those stairs again; I need to feel the sun on my cheeks again."

He nodded and reached out to take her petite hand into his, the moment his finger tips brushing the outside of her hand she quickly drew against

her body, shying away form him. He moved away from her and if she had been looking he would have seen the hurt on his face.

* * *

They had been walking for no more than an hour or so when Mia started getting extremely uncomfortable. Malfoy had not said a single thing

and she was beginning to get a little concerned. She turned her head slightly and drew to a halt, reaching out to gingerly touch his shoulder.

"Malfoy, you okay? You haven't said anything in a while."

He turned to face her and she nearly let out a shriek. His normally alabaster flesh was seriously flushed and his eyes were glazed. His hair was

tousled and his lips were chapped like his inner temperature was sucking all moisture from his body.

"Oh my God!" She cried. "What the hell is happening to you? Why didn't you tell me you were sick? We could have stopped! You are _so_ stupid!"

He simply stood there, breathing heavily. She lifted her hand from his shoulder and pressed it against forehead and found that his flesh was boiling.

"Holy Merlin...Draco you're really sick." She whispered, that tender part of her over taking and concern sprouting in her eyes. "Sit down. I'm not

sure what I can do for you, but once we get back up to the surface, we can find a Healer or something." When he did not move she gave him a

gently push, forcing his arse to hit the ground.

She crouched in front of him and pulled her wand from her pocket, racking her brain for the most effective healing charm. Sadly, all the ones she

could come up with were temporary and would only relieve minor ailments. Not too sure of what to do, she simply began to cast all that she could

remember in hopes that one would help him. The moment the first spell left her wand, the golden haired boy in front of her let out a sudden roar of

anger. Mia stopped speaking and looked at him, she did not understand how someone who could be on the verge of passing out could make such a

noise. He lunged forward and knocked her onto her back, stealing her breath. Her wand flew out of her hand and clattered to the ground several

feet away as he crawled over to her. The image of Draco faded and in his place was a hideous creature. Stringy brown hair hung around jaw of

viciously sharp teeth. Sallow skin was dotted with pockmarks and streaked with grime. It was dressed in what appeared to be a greasy loincloth

and the majority of its chest, arms, and legs were covered in a thick layer of disgusting, matted fur. Its repulsive odour hit her nose and she began

to gag, not realizing that it was a top her until she felt powerful muscles straddle her hips. Her eyes widened and she suddenly realized what was

about to happen.

"No..." She whispered quietly, fear gleaming on her face.

The creature leered at her, reaching forward with a sharply nailed paw to slice open the front of her dress. In her fear all thoughts of using any

type of magic fled her and the muggle in her came out.

She screamed.

* * *

Draco trudged along down a hallway, silently wishing that Mia would talk to him. Towards the later part of their descent she had become

decidedly cold to him and he felt that their tentative effort at a friendship was disappearing. He ran a hand through his blond hair, trying to work

up enough courage to face her. He paused and took in a deep breath, swiveling around so he could look at her.

"Mia, we need to talk."

"I don't want to talk to you Malfoy."

"That doesn't mean we don't need to."

"Whatever, I really don't care. I don't like you at all and I just want you to leave me alone for the rest of my life."

"What? What about yesterday? We both agreed it by far better for us if we decided to be friends!"

"Yeah, well I thought about it and decided that I could never ever be friends with a disgusting little weasel like you."

"How can you say that Hermione?? You were genuinely glad to be getting along with me this morning!"

"I came to my fucking senses you twit!" She screeched, her toffee coloured eyes flashing for a moment to an eerie yellowish colour.

This sent alarm bells of in his head, but he ignored them. "I don't understand you." He said softly. "I really like you and thought you liked me

back..."

"Well you thought wrong, didn't you? I guess you'll just have to go back to one of your many sluts waiting back for you at school, you disgusting

chauvinistic pig."

His brows lifted slightly and he leaned against the ever so slightly sticky wall behind him, crossing his arms over his chest. There was something

about her that just did not seem right.

"What up with you Hermione?" He asked quietly.

The brunette looked up at him with suddenly sad eyes and just as suddenly, burst into a wave of hysterical tears.

"It's just so hard!" She cried. "Harry and Ron hate me now and I just can't handle the pressure anymore!"

"What?? I thought you handled that last night!"

"I didn't...I lied to you, I didn't want you to worry about me. They said they never wanted to by my friends because I'm the enemy now..." A broken

sob escaped her lips and her wand appeared in her hand. "I can't take it anymore. My life isn't worth living any longer."

Draco blinked for a moment. That was definitely not the Hermione he knew. He had never seen her get so melodramatic within a matter of seconds.

Even when he yelled all the horrible obscenities and racial slurs he knew at her, she had simply looked at him and on several occasions smacking his

face. She had never once in the whole six years he had known her started to cry like there was no tomorrow. This was not his Hermione. His eyes

narrowed slightly and he gave a haughty little sniff.

"You're right; your life isn't worth anything. Just kill yourself and get it over with. If you want, I'll do it for you. It would be my pleasure actually..."

Mia let out a choked cry and turned broken hues up to him. Within seconds the wand within her hands had become transfigured into a malevolently

gleaming dagger, a symbolic snake wriggling up the blade. She looked at him and then down at the knife, tears dropping on the cool metal.

"Please Draco..." She whispered. "Don't cry for me when I'm gone."

"Oh trust me mud-mud-" He could not bring himself to utter that hideous word, even if it was not to her. "I don't give a damn." He finished quickly.

Without another word she closed her eyes and slammed the dagger into her chest, it slipping into without a hitch and piercing her heart. A bubbly

gasp left her and she crumpled gracefully to the ground, her head landing with an unpleasant crunching noise. He pulled his own wand out and

pointed it at her prone form, quickly petrifying and binding it.

"You are not my Hermione. I do not know what you are, but you are not her. Never try to swindle a Malfoy, it never works..." He was about to

continue when a truly terrified scream echoed down the hallway.

His silver eyes widened. "Hermione..." He breathed quietly before sprinting away from the still figure on the ground.

* * *

The creature had the bodice of her dress peeled away from her chest like it was the lid to a sardine can, exposing her breasts to it. Silent

tears were slipping down her face, oozing out of the corners of her eyes. She was completely helpless to the fact that she was about to be raped,

and then killed in some atrocious way, by a horrific creature. One of its claws sliced the flesh between her breasts, a thin line of ruby red blood

welling up. It let out a cruel chuckle and went in to touch its slimy lips to her blood, when a jet of green light shot from away from them, knocking

it off of her. She lay completely still as she heard someone come at a flat out a run towards them and leap over her flat form. She barely heard the

person utter several more deadly curses at the creature, the voice only stopping when the monster's body caught flame and turned to fine ash. It

was then she found her voice and let out a pathetic sob, trying to push herself up into a sitting position. Before she knew what was happening,

tender arms had encircling her waist and shoulders and aided her up. The cut on her chest was healed and her dress was repaired in an instant and

she looked up into a pair of intensely concerned eyes.

"Mia..." Draco whispered brokenly. "Oh baby I thought I'd lost you for a moment there..."

Tears were slipping down her now dirty cheeks, creating little clean pathways through the grime. He reached out and gently wiped them away with

his thumb, making a soft comforting noise in the back of his throat.

"You'll be okay now, I'm here."

Her arms slipped around his neck and she hugged him tightly back, a feeling of being utterly protected coming around her. She pulled away slightly

looked up to him. He slowly lowered his head down to hers so their lips were mere millimeters apart. Later on when they looked back, they did not

know who closed the distant between them, but it did not matter. Their mouths were crushed against each other, claiming the other's lips in a

fiercely possessive kiss. Draco slipped one of his hands around the base of her neck, drawing her face closer against his. A soft noise was made in

the back of her throat when his tongue slipped inside of her mouth to gently rub against hers in a surprisingly tender gesture for such a ferociously

passionate kiss. The world around the faded away until it only consisted the two of them and in that single moment, life was good.

* * *

Somewhere in the massive bog that was Time, a motherly looking woman sat at a kitchen table drinking a cup of heavily sugared tea. Her

slightly grayed black hair was pulled back in a simple bun, a few wispy tendrils flying around her head. Her face was beginning to become lined, but

her soft purple hues held wild life that would make many forget about her seemingly middle aged appearance. A please cry erupted out of her pale

lips and she set the cup down, her eyes glued to the light brown mixture in the mug. A delighted expression came onto her face and in an act of

childish joy, she clapped her hands. After a moment she cleared her throat and took in a deep breath. Her eyes got a distant expression in them

and it seemed as if she could see something no one else could. A slight smile tugged at the corners of her mouth.

"It is happening and can be done."

* * *

_OMG! Be proud of me! This one is over 4000 words! I'm actually really, really, really proud of this chappie! Now, before **any** of you ask me about what a bauest or a ricaun is, I made em up so I'm just gonna tell you what they are. _

_**Bauest –** Mischievous creature that dwells in the dark, taking on the shape of those who have the misfortune of trespassing upon their ground. They have the ability to shape shift, but their true form is that of a shaggy creature usually naked. They have a tendency to rape and then kill female victims._

**_Ricaun – _**_Playful spirits that enjoy taking on the image of a person and then brutally killing themselves in front of a loved one. They find great pleasure in laughing horridly just as 'death' claims them, and then disappearing leaving an incredibly disgusting odour in their wake_.

_Now, it shouldn't be very hard for you to figure out which is which!_

_Your Lord and Master;_

_Foamy the Squirrel_


	12. Talking

_Disclaimer: Hehe, no...Really, after all that I've written on this site you'd that it'd be pretty bloody clear that I don't own anything that has to do with Harry Potter! DAMNIT! _

_Crappery: This chapter is several days late and short. I apologize profusely for this, but considering that I have had no free time (tests, projects, homework, getting asked to homecoming by my crush...) and I managed to get this written while having my English's teachers arse in my face. Don't ask...Anyway, some of you complained that you didn't like the spacing and that it gave you a headache. So to try and make this easier on your eyes, I've changed the spacing. Please tell me what you think...Also, I'm gonna be away next weekend, so I'll have **so** much time to write it's almost insane. If I can get all my schoolwork done first, that is. _

_LosOjosDeLaVida: Err...sorry about the wait..._

_No one remembered: Yeah, that's one of my favourite parts to, along with the kiss _

_Monikka DaLuver: Good! Now I can start heading back to being OOC now! –does a dance in her chair- _

_Hippie1212: My favourite band? I like too many to name just one, so I'll give you a few. GC, Linkin Park, Franz Ferdinand is all right, the Vines, and Josh Groban are a few of um. Well, I got this document from a friend of mine with all these mythological creatures on it. I just picked and chose parts of the names I liked the most and there ya go! I came up with what they meant as well, had to be relevant to the story. _

_Arya Raven: Thank you!_

_Silly BAndit: WHAT? That's not fair...Why can't I get homeschooled...Well, I get a laptop! So there! –makes a snotty face- _

_Alcapacien: Yeah, I like Time and Her minions too!_

_Honey Mocha Citrus: -laughs- So glad you got it! I was hoping someone would read and understand...Yes, I am! You updated in APRIL! APRIL WOMAN! Urgh, I just finished a scripture project and this school ain't all that supportive of my religion. They'd prolly burn me at the stake. _

_YamiClara: Why isn't that nice..._

_NitenGale: Well DAMN! A party at your house woulda been fun! _

_charmedone2k5: Hahaha, no. _

_Mojo the Rock Chick Munchkin: Mhh...I know, that sexy Seventies cut makes him super glompable! _

_mir: Yours and the majority of the female population! Although, if I had to choose between Tom Felton and Alan Rickman, I would **definitely** have to go with the latter! He has a sexy voice!_

_Tigoamy: Hehe, kudos is a fun word. I had that whole conversation, without the thing about him just using me, about the boy I like! He's the one who's takin' me to homecoming. He's cute and happy and I lub him dearly! _

_alianora56: Wait, the near rape scene or the snog? _

_Kelei: This one is **far** shorter..._

_FunnyCatGirl: Hehehe..._

_Queen of the Insects: That's weird...What's even weirder are the little bits of sock fluffiness floating around my head. _

_Angryclouds: Aren't they scary? Oh thank you, that's so nice...I do really wanna be a famous writer someday..._

_SuperHiperChit: Yeah, I'm reading you write this review right now! And I AM NOT A BUTTMUNCH!_

_Thanks for all the reviews my darklings! Blessed Be! _

__

* * *

__

Chapter Twelve

Talking

After the two of them returned from the deep beneath Atlantis, they returned to the small restaurant they had made their truce in the day before. It was hard to believe that so much had happen in such a short period of time. When the first ray of sunlight filtered through some of the

lush trees that set up a perimeter around the café, a very quiet sigh slipped from her mouth. She drew her legs up to rest on the lip of the chair, her chin leaning against the top of her knees. She looked strangely young and innocent with her arms wrapped around her calves, her large brown

eyes watching him with unblinking scrutiny. He shifted a little under her gaze, a feeling of discomfort coming onto him.

"I would never do that to you." He said quickly.

A massive smile broke out onto her face, all worries that his attentions to her might be a ruse completely dissipated by the way he came to her rescue. "That's not what I was thinking about...Although I am still rather shaken up." She paused a moment. "What happened to you? How did

that thing take your place?"

"You remember when you got ahead of me for a few minutes?"

"Yeah, I got really scared when you weren't right behind me."

"That's probably when it happened. I noticed that the Ricaun wasn't you when it began to seem rather plain, but I just brushed it off. It whirled

around and began to accuse me, its voice getting shriller and shriller. In the beginning I thought it was you, but suddenly I realized that I never really heard you complain like that. I'd never seen you cry either and that thing was sobbing hysterically. I realized then that it wasn't you and

brushed it off. I petrified and bound it, and let it to die." He leaned across the table to gently touch her clenched fist. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

She shook her head. "No, I should tell you. I don't really want to think about it again, so best to let it out now. I'm not going to speak of this again, you understand?"

"Of course..."

"After Bauest caught up with me, I began to notice that it was looking really sick. Its skin was glistening with sweat and its lips were dry and it

looked like it was burning up with a fever. I naturally became extremely concerned and made it sit down so I could perform a healing spell. Strangely enough though, I couldn't remember anything stronger than a simple disinfecting or scratch charm. So, wanting to do anything I could, I

cast those. The moment they left my wand it let out a howl that didn't sound at all human. It knocked me over onto my back and I got the wind knocked out of me.

It began to crawl over me and reverted back to its disgustingly demented shape. It sliced open the front of my bodice and as it began to ooze up me, it slowly began to lift up my skirt. It was about then I realized that it was going to rape me and considering that my wand had flown

out of my hand, I just screamed. Thank you for coming..."

She turned her face down so all she could see was the worn table top. She pulled her hand out from beneath his and rested hers in her lap, her

form shivering slightly. Concern spread across Draco's face and he quickly moved so he was sitting next to her. One of his arms wrapped around her shoulders, pulling her close to him. She instinctively pressed her face into the warmth the crook of his neck gave off, softly inhaling the smell

that was Draco, and only Draco. They sat in that position for several minutes, his hand making gentle circles on her back as she slowly began to

calm down. He lowered his mouth so his lips were scant centimeters from her ear.

"I can promise you right now Mia, I will never do anything to hurt you." He pulled away, slipping a finger under her chin.

He tilted her head upwards so their opposite hues met. A very faint smile pulled up the corners of his lips. His words struck something deep inside

her, stirring some of the ashes she thought had been put out. Had not she promised herself that she would not be hurt by Malfoy the Man Whore? She took a deep breath and swallowed thickly, that thought shoved into the turbulent sea of emotions and information that many called her brain.

She returned the smile, even if it was a little shaky, and lightly pressed her lips against his.

"I know you won't." She whispered when they broke apart, trust gleaming in her eyes.

* * *

Several hours later after Draco had returned to Druid Hall and night had fallen, a breeze ruffled the curtain of his hastily decorated room. He sat up quickly, reaching for the wand resting on his bedside. The chamber was dark, so gloomy in fact that the wavering, pale yellow moonlight

hardly illuminated the wooden floor it fell upon. His breathing, which had sped up from is languid sleeping pattern, sounded harsh and uneven to his pounding ears. Something had awoken him from a demented dream, something that was not supposed to be there. He quietly slid out of the bed,

his bare feet landing soundlessly on the hard panels. With his hand held out in front of him he flicked it almost imperceptible to the right, and a ray of pure, golden light shout of the end. The entire room shed its heavy shroud of obscurity, visibility and luminosity flooding all the corners. The

room was utterly empty of any living creature, with the exception of himself. His brow furrowed slightly and he got a tightly hold on his wand. He had spend the first seventeen, almost eighteen years of his life in the Wizarding world and just because the room _appeared_ to be empty did not

mean that it was.

"Show yourself." He said in a voice still rough from sleep.

There was silence.

"I will not ask you again, take of the cloak or spell so I can see you."

A very quiet, sexless giggle echoed around the room and then the alien presence disappeared entirely, almost as if it had been the remnants of a particularly unpleasant dream. He stood there for a moment, every nerve tensed, waiting for an attack. Slowly, his body relaxed as the threat

passed and he suck down onto his bed, his wand rolling onto the soft grey of the blanket. He brought his hand up to run it through his hair, unconsciously giving in to a life long habit. When his fingers touched the soft blond locks at the back of his head, he found several of the strands

seemed to be shorter and more uneven tan the rest. His brow furrowed slightly for a moment, but the thought was pushed away as unimportant. His hair had probably gotten caught one some rough rock earlier that day. He picked up his wand and with a flick of his wrist, the light disappeared

his form swallowed up into thick darkness. He let out a very quiet sigh and set it back down, sprawling onto his bed. He rapidly lost hold on his consciousness, his normally tenacious grip on the unfeeling mask he always wore slipping and the peace of sleep overtaking his body and mind.

* * *

_This is short, but tell me what you think about the new spacing. I was getting some complaints about how hard it was to read, so let's try it this way! _

_Your Lord and Master;_

_Foamy the Squirrel_


	13. Golden Eyes

_Disclaimer: I own about as much of Harry Potter as I do the moon. _

_Crappery: Sorry about the wait, the past week's been really hectic. Don't expect another update for another week or so. Also, there are about ten more chapters in this story! I thought I should just let you all know. Also, I'm gonna be alternating the spacing cause some people have said they like this spacing and others the one in the previous. _

_valentines-hater: I know...but after such a long chapter..._

_Monikka DaLuver: I'm glad you did! _

_Arya Raven: Thanks. _

_The Punk Rock Goddess: Haha...-snorts- Ya, let's hope you're gonna go with him! Three years? DUDE, that's a long time..._

_Alcapacien: Perhaps...But probably not. _

_YamiClara: You didn't? Oh well, you'll understand later. _

_LosOjosDeLaVida: Thanks!_

_Kelei: I know! Don't say a bloody word!_

_Angryclouds: DEATH RITUAL! –giggles- I may have to incorporate that somehow..._

_mir: Er...I don't want to have Felton..._

_Tigoamy: Well, I can't go anymore. He doesn't go to the boy's school so we can't go. Which SUCKS! Haha...That **would** be funny. _

_Mojo the Rock Chick Munchkin: I've heard that it was good, but my sister hated it and 'lost' the book. Once I read it, I'll consider!_

_Alianora of Toure-en-Marsh: I know...That thing may not be updated until we have some break time. _

_Queen of the Insects: I know! Err...cause that was a typo once and I liked it!_

_littoxkigga: Course I know that! And I really like that name, despite what that person did. Aww...I hope you feel better!_

_NitenGale: Oh sorry..._

_Thanks for all the reviews! Blessed Be my darklings!_

__

* * *

__

Chapter Thirteen

Golden Eyes

Several days passed since the eventful one below ground, and Mia found herself falling into a regular routine. She would awake and travel

towards Druid Hall. Once there, she would pick up Draco, an occasionally Harry and Ron who seemed to be spending a lot of time wandering about on

their own, and then they would walk around the city or speak with important people. Towards the end of their second week in Atlantis, Mia began to

grow impatient. She was sitting beside Draco in the very same café they visited often, killing time until she had to meet with the Council. Every few

seconds she would start tapping her fingernails against the wood of the table, and his hand would shoot up and press hers flat. After this happened

several times, he let out an aggravated groan.

"What the hell is going on? I haven't seen you this anxious since I saw you before the O.W.L.S."

"I want to go home. Do you have _any_ idea how much we've missed?"

"We've been gone about a fortnight...So not all that much. What's got your knickers in a twist?"

"_I_ am _missing_ school!"

"We've covered that, but that can't be what's got you acting like this."

"But it is!"

"I have a hard time believing that."

"Why do you always have to look for some ulterior meaning in what I say? I am being utterly truthful!"

"No you aren't, you are very clearly lying."

"Merlin Draco, why won't you listen? I am not lying!"

"Course you aren't...Just like the only thing you're worried about is that you're missing school!"

"That _is_ the only thing I'm worried about, just leave it alone! I'm sorry I ever answered you stupid question."

Silence reigned superior for several minutes until she turned amber eyes up to him. She took a hand that had been drumming on the table, and gently

touched his shoulder with it.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you. I'm also wondering why Harry and Ron are spending so much time away from me. It's not like them...Have they told

you where there going at any point during the last two weeks?"

Draco's pale cheeks suddenly coloured deeply, his grey hues downcast. He mumbled incoherently into the drink that appeared in his hand, trying to

avoid answering her.

"Please don't mumble, have they told you where they are going?"

"Yes..." He muttered.

"Then where are they going?"

He took a deep breath. "Potter has been wandering off into the old, darker part of town and dragging Weasley with him."

"What?" She squawked. "I thought I told him not to stray far! He's not supposed to go there! What if he gets himself killed? Oh Merlin, I don't want to

think about that!"

"Stop worrying!" He laughed. "Potter can handle himself."

"Oh my God...Is Draco Malfoy actually standing up for Harry Potter? I do believe my world is coming to an end." So quickly the mood was lifted into

something lighter and jovial.

"I guess I am." He said simply, coming upon the realization alongside her.

His arm slid around her shoulders and she nuzzled into side, time slowly trickling through aged fingers.

* * *

Slowly it became time for them to leave the restaurant and when they appeared before a large, roughly hewn building Mia let out a soft sigh.

"I don't really want to talk to these people. Kirra seemed to be terrified that something would happen to me if I set foot inside of this building. But I

need to see the records of this island. At least, I hope they have some sort of recorded history. It'll help us on the project in History of Magic..."

"Are you always thinking about school, Mia?"

She looked at him snootily and grabbed his hand. "I'm not going in alone. I plan on sacrificing you if they try anything."

"Why thank you, shows how much you care."

"Yep!" She said cheerfully, her apprehensive tone disappearing for a moment.

He simply smiled and shook his head, squeezing her hand a little. The walked inside and immediately a man wearing a Romanesque toga ran into

them. He looked at them with squinty, watery blue eyes and then let out a bellow.

"What are you doing here?" He hollered.

She instinctively drew closer to Draco's side, forgetting for a moment the symbol around her neck and the dress that she wore.

"What is _she_ doing here?"

"Don't talk to her like that! Can't you tell who she is?"

"I know damn well who she is supposed to be, but that does not mean I have to believe it. This is not a place for dreamy walks; this is a place of

important business and goings on! Leave!" He growled, he sounded exactly like a certain snarky professor.

Mia snapped out of her maze of fear, her brows narrowing slightly. She pulled out of Draco's hold and took a slight step forward, her hands resting on

her hips.

"Do not boss me around." She snapped. "And we aren't here for a 'dreamy walk' as you put it. I am here to see the records of Atlantis."

He sniffed at her. "Do not speak to a member of the Council in such a flippant manner. Why would _you_ want to see those?"

She smiled sweetly, her cinnamon hues sparkling with rude amusement. "I don't think a member of the Council should be speaking to like that,

especially considering that I can get the druids and priestesses to take you down without lifting my pinkie." Her voice was deeply menacing.

The man opened his mouth to protest, but something in her eyes deterred him, He gave his head a brief, sharp nod and motioned for them to follow

him

"As you wish, but if you become lost, I am not coming back for you."

"Fine."

She slipped her hand back into Draco's and the two of them hurriedly followed the stout man, dodging people as they went. He led them on a wild

running chase through the packed hallways so crowded it was impossible to find any distinct markings on the walls, or even take in any details of

the people. After they had been running for several minutes, they were charged by a room with an open door, the world seemed to slow down like ever

modicum of time had clumped together and was trying to get through a piece of very fine netting. The room behind the door was saturated with the

soft, earthy glow of candles, and a relatively large ring of the small wax columns went all the way around the room, some of them resting right

against the walls. The inside of the glowing ring was a small chair with a young child perched upon it. The little girl hair the colour of the flames

around her and her clothing seemed almost _too_ perfect for one as young as her. A pristine dress the same shade as rich, forest moss made her look

about the age of five. The child's face was calm and for a split second their eyes met, Liquid gold surrounded her thoughts and for a single moment

she saw clearer than she ever had...then it was gone.

Draco gave her hand a little jerk as she started to slow down. "Don't stop now Mia, we'll get lost."

"But..."

"No buts, we have to keep moving."

"But what about..."

"What ever you saw, we'll talk about later. Just keep your arse moving."

She grew silent and trotted beside him, her mind churning furiously. Something was not right.

* * *

When the man stopped his mad dash, he turned around and fixed a cool stare on the two of them.

"I will leave you here. It is up to you to find your way back."

He then disappeared into a group of people coming towards them. Mia looked up at Draco, a strange experession on her face.

"Do you get the feeling that something's going on? Something they _really_ don't want us to know about?"

"It's hard not too. What was that thing you saw?"

"Let's go in, it'll be easier to cast wards within a more enclosed space."

She nodded and the two entered the room before them, shutting the door tightly once they had passed. After several spells were set up to keep any

eavesdroppers away, she sat down on the floor, silently looking at the mass of dusty books shoved messily into crowded slots.

"It's going to take _forever_ to find anything here..."

"I agree." He was waiting.

"I'm not sure how to explain it. It was like time slowed down enough so it didn't seem like it was passing anymore. I looked into a room and saw a ring

of candles, their lights flickering against the walls. Inside of the circle was a little girl with true red hair. She was sitting on a little chair and was

wearing a perfect green dress. She looked right at me and the moment out eyes met, I saw something that frightened me." She quieted down.

Draco gently touched her hand. "It's okay; you don't have to tell me."

"No...You should know as well. The island was in shambles. There was so much death and pain, so many people..." Her eyes were distant. "But, above

the isle there was a gorgeous white light that made all the hurt go away." She sighed quietly. "It doesn't seem bad, but it was terrible."

His arms slipped around her shoulders and he hugged her tightly. She pressed her face into the crook of his neck, her hands resting lightly on his

biceps.

"Everything will be okay. We'll get out of here before this place is destroyed. I promise."

She cuddled up against him, her body shifting so she was sitting in his lap. He held her tighter and she ran her fingers through his hair, hoping that

the hope his words inspired was not false.

"We should start working; this is going to take a while."

He nodded and unraveled his arms from around her, releasing her. She got up to her feet and walked over to a bookshelf; she selected the first dusty

scroll and started to work.

* * *

_Hmm...Ya, just review._

_Your Lord and Master;_

_Foamy the Squirrel_


	14. Love FoundAnd Lost

_Disclaimer: Ugh...I just own the plot...and a couple of the characters..._

_Crappery: Erm, sorry about the wait...Just review, kay? _

_Kelei: This one is kinda different than BoaE. There is another warm scene in this one...I'm thinking there's gonna be one or two more fluffy scenes before this story is over._

_Mojo the Rock Chick Munchkin: YA! Yep! Actually though...Nevermind about that!_

_SuperHiperChit: Foreshadowing is fun! –giggles-_

_Lady Spear: Haha, he is a cartoon character. Well, a demented a squirrel! _

_FunnyCatGirl: Wee! Foreshadowing!_

_XxXbloody nekoXxX: Thank you!_

_Lorett: Ya, I love Draco so much! Well, my interpretation of the hot little monkey! _

_The Punk Rock Goddess: Aww...That's so cute! Course it's different! It's a different story!_

_Monikka DaLuver: -grins- Will do! OOCness is fun! When done in moderation...I can't tell you about that!_

_Alcapacien: I like her too...-grins-_

_NitenGale: My stories seem to do that to people, but it's all resolved!_

_YamiClara: I know! It seems like such a purdy combination! _

_Tigoamy: -laughs- Er...-pats- You just keep telling yourself you're right..._

_Queen of the Insects: She is interesting! And special! _

_Brie: Thank you!_

_Hippie1212: No problem! _

_Alianora59: Yes he is! And hot!_

__

* * *

__

Chapter Fourteen

Love Found...And Lost

What felt like days passed, although in all reality it was only about four hours, and they little to nothing on the history of the island. Mia let out

an aggravated sigh, resting her head in her hands. How was she expected to do anything if she had nothing to go on? She knew that in the end, she

would not be able to salvage Atlantis from its imminent destruction. She felt an arm wrap around her shoulders and she gratefully leant into the

warm body.

"It's not fair. I want to help them...It doesn't seem right that they should all die. I feel like I _have_ to do this."

"This is not your duty. Whatever you were sent back here for is clearly _not_ to save this place. There must be something else you are going to have to

do, but stressing yourself over this is not it."

"You think?"

"I don't think, I know."

She smile faintly and looked up at him, her simple brown eyes shining with trust and something deeper, richer. "I love you." She whispered.

It took her a moment to realize what she said but she let out a soft whimper and began to pull out of his arms. "S-Sorry, I didn't mean it...I gotta go..."

His hold on her tightened and he slipped his hand underneath her chin, forcing her to look at him. He pressed his lips against hers, his hand sliding

into the hair at the base of her neck. When he pulled away his silvery hues shone brightly.

"I love you too."

The look of pained confusion bled off of her face and a blinding grin replaced it. Her hands encircled his neck and she hugged him tightly, a look of

profound joy sparkling brightly. For a long time they sat there, entwined in arms and drowning in love. It was not until Mia heard the faint chiming

of a far off clock that she pulled away.

"We should head back; I need to talk to Harry and Ron."

He nodded and once she had gotten to her feet, slipping his arm around her waist. He pulled her close to him and they left the room, her mind having

totally forgotten about the golden eyed child.

* * *

Mia arranged to meet with Draco at their café, telling him to bring Harry and Ron with him at six that night. She went back to the Hall of

Women in a wonderful mood, palpable joy rolling off of her. In her happy daze she was surprised to find herself in front of her room so quickly, but

threw the door open and pranced in. The moment the door shut behind her, she threw her arms up to the ceiling and let out a blissful cry.

"He loves me!" She cried.

She shimmied out of the creased dress she had put on earlier, and found another one. Once she pulled it on, she ran one of her hands over the

shimmery, dark red material and let out a happy giggle. After dragging a brush through her mass of shining hair, she ran out of the Hall. She knew it

probably was not 'ladylike' to be gallivanting about when she was embodied with a divine spirit, but at that moment in time she could care less. She

skipped happily down a crowded street, perfectly oblivious to everything that was going on around her. She felt sunshine fall down on her face and

turned her head skyward, feeling as if she was the luckiest person in the world. Something flew in front of the sun, momentarily throwing shadows

upon her. She was pulled from her jovial haze when she heard someone scream. Mia blinked quickly and turned her head in the direction the noise

came from, her brow furrowed slightly. She pushed through the accumulating throng of people, occasionally using her feet in aiding her passage.

When the last row was gone, she finally got a look at what was causing such a ruckus. Lying on the ground were three bodies, pools of blood trickling

from puncture marks on their necks and wrists. At first she just brushed off the fact that they were familiar until a particular head of vivid red

caught her gaze. She froze and hoped with all of her heart that the fallen man was not who she thought it was. She turned slowly and let out a soft

cry of horror. Ron was sprawled out on the packed earth, a look of pain on his freckled face. She pressed a hand against her mouth as she hurried

towards his form, tears pooling in her eyes. She dropped to her knees beside him and gently touched his face, a dry sob slipping from her lips.

"No..." She whispered.

Mia looked up from her fallen friend towards the nearest body, a shock of messy black hair identifying him. She felt her heart twist painfully and the

water in her eyes grew higher. She shuffled over to him and ever so lightly touched the lightening bolt scar on his forehead. Her two best friends

were dead. She swallowed thickly and with every fiber of her being hoped that the other dead man was not who she had an inkling it to be. She half

closed her eyes and crawled over to him, praying fervently that he was still alive. Her eyes opened when her fingers touched cloth, and her fears

were confirmed. Thick, golden locks lay against pale, chalky skin and his bluish grey hues were forever opened in a look of surprise. His mouth was

half opened, but no loving words came from it. The tears threatening to over flow cascaded down her cheeks. Little droplets of salty water hit his

rapidly cooling flesh, little streams of clean flesh appearing beneath the streaks of dust on her face.

"Draco." She cried agony in her words.

She felt something break within her and melt into nothingness, a massive, gasping whole in her chest where her heart once was. Her head dropped

into her hands as a gut wrenching cry erupted from her mouth. All those that she loved were gone. Tears oozed from between her fingers as she

sobbed the crowd around her silent. None came forward to soothe the grieving girl. She was left alone to combat her misery, alone to face what was to

come.

* * *

_Aww...Poor baby...She's lost him right when she found him! _

_Your Lord and Master;_

_Foamy the Squirrel_


	15. Lost

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything that has to do with it. I only own the plot...And even then I'm not sure._

_Crappery: I got this one out quickly! Be proud! Um..Yeaaah...Oh yeah, I cannot and will not tell you what is going to happen! You all have to wait and read! Trust me, it'll all be okay in the end...Probably not...Wow, I got so many people telling me this had to be fake...Sadly, it's not...Actually, just read the chapter, it'll all be explained._

_Padfoot-lover!: Awww...Well read!_

_Lana Riddle: -grins- who says he has to come back? What if what little romance I've put in is all the romance?_

_Valentines-hater: I'm sorry, this isn't a dream._

_Alcapacien: Hehe, nope! They aren't dummies._

_1lorett: -giggles evilly- She's not dreaming babe!_

_Tigoamy: Beautiful people die all the time for no reason...I am their murderer...But this isn't a Harry/Ron conspiracy. They both died as well._

_Traveler88: I'm sorry you're disappointed...Just read though, trust me..._

_Raven55: Hehe...Can't tell you!_

_SuperHiperChit: I'm sorry babe, but you don't know what's going on up here -taps head- !_

_Alianora of Toure on Marshe: I'm glad you like it!_

_Mojo the Rock Chick Munchkin: I am an evil witch! Wee! Nope...Not an illusion either..._

_Arya Raven: Thanks!_

_Queen of the Insects: -grins- Maybe..._

_NitenGale: Oh but I can..._

_Black sass: I really hope this doesn't distress you, but please just keep reading! I cannot write a story that does not make a full circle! Just keep reading!_

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

Lost

Where the world had been bright with promise and colour, all that was left was a monotonous, monochrome plane that was devoid of any warmth. Life had no purpose anymore and she knew what it was like to be alone. Sure, the priestesses were there, but their comforting smiles never

reached their eyes. It seemed as if they were almost glad the three men had been killed, glad that their distracting presences had been obliterated, every one of their sympathetic glances or a brush of their compassionate brushing of their fingers against her arm, sent rushes of anger through

her. A week had passed since the untimely death of Draco, Ron, and Harry and Mia was not handling it any better. Since their demise, she had not left the confines of her room. She had remained in her night things and simply lay in her bed, staring at the ceiling in an unblinking fashion. She

rarely ever moved as she reclined there, completely lost in the deep recesses of her massive mind. She had found many years ago when her older sister had been mysteriously murdered, she had not known then but a rogue Death Eater had slain her nine years after Voldemort's first 'death', that

the best way to deal with grief was to retreat into the protective boundaries of her near limitless imagination. Although when one's heart is truly broken and the miniscule fragments thrown into a river of boiling magma, not even the richest story seems stale and drab to the truly hopeless.

* * *

For a moment she showed a sign of movement and rolled onto her side, her blank brown eyes staring at the closed door. It was almost like she expected someone to burst in and tell her it had all been a hoax, that no one was killed. Except, there would be no one to let her know this was not

true, nobody to save her. She was really on her own in a hostile place.

* * *

She blinked slowly.

* * *

She had been on top of the world for a whole of about an hour, but her short lived happiness had been stolen away. It was not fair. But then again, life was not fair. It never had been and she highly doubted that it ever would be. It had been said that ever cloud has a silver lining, but within that

sugary band of pleasure and cruel injustice was waiting. The moment the first wave of perplexing joy bowled over a person and swept them away, the unjust troubles started. Right when someone was too dazed to cope or understand was when they had to make the most important decisions of

their lives. It was simply the way life worked and it sucked.

* * *

Her hand shifted slightly on the simple white sheet.

* * *

Her mind spun off in another direction, this time settling back down in her memory. She did not visit that part of her very often. She only had a few

things from her past that she enjoyed, moments with Harry and Ron being a few of them, and those were kept in a separate folder far away from

the cobwebby darkness that had accumulated here. Her mind's image of herself, the navigator through the ocean of confusion, took a deep breath and took the first step into the oblivion.

* * *

A blast of icy wind knocked into her, the sheer freezing temperature of the gust sucking the air from her body and making her teeth chatter. It only took her a moment, but that was as long as Mia needed to realize where she was. Her head dropped into her hands as she let out a groan, her

fingers anchoring onto her hair. This was one of her more unpleasant memories; the pain that laced into the fibers of this one still shook her in the present. The sound of someone whizzing past her pulled her face away from her palms, her eyes widening in sudden fear. She knew what was

coming; it would happen in a second..._BAM!_ Somebody rammed into her then fragile body, knocking her over. She had relived this memory countless time when she was asleep and the mind numbing pain of having several of one's ribs broken shot through her. A faint cry slipped out of her mouth as

her form began to roll, each time her chest connected with the packed snow, a rib was broken more. When it seemed as if the pain could net get any stronger, her left leg hit a rock that jutted out of the ice. She let out a scream as the cracking noise of yet another bone breaking met her ears and

her memory-self fainted.

* * *

Mia shifted slightly on the bed, lying now on her back.

* * *

The darkness faded away and Mia found herself lying in some grass. There was still a residue of pain, but before she could analyze it, it faded away leaving her in quiet bliss. Beams of gloriously warm sunlight were stroking her face, slowly bringing colour to her pale skin. It was the middle of

the summer and she was with her best friends. School was just a glimmer on the horizon and she silently wished it would stay that way. A thought such as that was uncharacteristic, she knew that the moment she realized it, but that did not make it any less true. A soft sigh escaped her lips as

she tucked her hands beneath her head, basking in her own little void. Off in the distance she could hear someone running towards her, their heavy foot falls shaking the ground as they approached. It seemed like it was urgent, but frankly at that brief moment in time, she could not bring herself

to care. She was happy and a feeling of carefree innocence was taking a brief ride on her soul. Somebody dropped down beside her and she slowly opened her eyes. She took in two slightly tousled heads, a faint smile pulling at the corners of her mouth. Her best friends were lying at her sides, the

pinky fingers on their hands just barely touching hers. The three of them shared a friendship strong enough to handle anything and as they rested there, they had no need to speak out loud. They had no need to speak then and the Golden Trio enjoyed the last summer of their Hogwarts career.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew that this was not true. She was only reliving a moment past, but it felt so real. All she wanted to do was loose herself in her memories and experience against the last six years. Time did not exist in on that hazy, summer afternoon and life flowed by

like it was supposed to: thick, sweet, and utterly perfect. Her eyes slid closed as she felt this suspended day melt away and into another.

* * *

Mia turned her head to the side on the bed, tears gathering in the corners of her hues as a memory was refreshed.

* * *

Mia took a deep breath and let her eyes open; readying herself for what ever scene was going to play in front of her. She was kneeling in a dusty street and her cheeks were wet. A quiet sob slipped from her mouth as she realized what was happening. Her mind was forcing her to relive the

scene of Draco, Harry, and Ron's death. She was not sure if she would be able to handle something like that, her body was lying almost comatose on a bed she had not left in almost a weak, and yet her subconscious believe she was strong enough to see this. She smoothed some of Draco's rumpled

hair away from his shoulder, trying to forget the feeling of his cool flesh beneath her warm fingers. His mercurial hues started into nothingness and she quickly forced his lids down so his imperial stare, that especially in death, made her shiver. She bowed her head and rested her hands on her

legs, loosing control of the tears she had been holding in. Never ending rivers of salty liquid streamed down her face as she cried, quietly moan dripping from her. She went to wipe away the tears...and then suddenly, as if she no longer had a choice in partaking in this memory, she found her

hand being forced to go the pocket of his shirt. While they were...had...been in their own time, he had worn only the best robes money could buy, but somehow he had looked more real to her when he was clad in simple things. Her fingers met a roughly folded piece of parchment in the pocket and

she pulled it out, slipping it into the well hidden pocket of her dress. As if had never happened she found herself in full use of her limbs and blinked. She shook her head as if to rid herself of the cobwebs and felt something sticky around her knees, which her supporting her. She slowly looked down

at the gooey substance, a strangled cry sounding when she saw she was kneeling in a pool of congealing blood. Her hand flew to her mouth, the crimson substance transferring to her face. It became too much for her to handle and she stumbled away.

* * *

Mia stirred on the bed and came out of her trance like state, taking a moment to reacquaint herself with the world of the conscious. She slowly moved into a sitting position, momentarily forgetting why she was in a bed in the middle of the day. She brought her hand up to touch her face and

when she saw her naturally pinkish peach skin, she remembered. Her eyes filled with tears and she was about to lie back down when she recalled the note she had put into her pocket. In a heart beat she was up and racing towards the gown that had been carelessly thrown onto the ground in

misery. She rummaged around the cloth until her fingers found the hole, her hand soon returning to her chest with a wad of paper clutched in it. Her arse hit the ground as she quickly sat down, unfolding it eagerly.

_Mia, _

_I cannot say very much because I myself am confused, but I am almost positive that someone is plotting against me, Pothead, and the Weasel. Some _

_weird things have been happening lately, the most recent when we were looking at the records. If you didn't notice, people kept coming in and taking things. I realized that we needed those records later. Something bad is going to happen. Again, I am unsure of what, but I know it will. I don't want to _

_worry you, but I think our safety is in jeopardy. Not your well being, but mine and the other two. I only hope we can avoid a major conflict...Just remember, appearances can be deceiving. _

_-Draco_

She crumpled it into a little ball and threw it across the room with all of her strength. If only she had gotten that _before_ he died, she would have been able to save them. She clenched her hands into fists, ignoring the pain of her nails biting into her flesh. Somebody had blood on their hands and she

was going to make sure that they went down with the isle.

* * *

_Lemme see, just review you guys. Now, if any of you have your knickers in a twist about the state of this story, just keep reading! I promise things will get better. _

_Your Lord and Master;_

_Foamy the Squirrel_


	16. Run

_Disclaimer: ...Just break my spirit why don't you..._

_Crappery: It's been over a week and I apologize for that, but sadly I cannot live solely in a world of make believe! Okay, this story is almost over. I know it doesn't seem like that could be right, but the next chapter should be relatively long, but I'm not going to promise anything. If you have any question what so ever, please don't hesitate to ask it. In one of the last chapters it will be answered, I promise! I hope you guys enjoy the chapter!_

_**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO FUNNYCATGIRL CAUSE YOU'RE A DAMN AWESOME GIRLIE AND I DO BELIEVE YOU DESERVE A COOKIE! **_

_Arya Raven: Thanks, hope this doesn't disappoint you. _

_Lorett: -giggles- none of the above, sorry luv. If there were Draco clones, they'd be on backorder cause I'd have them all! _

_Valentines-hater: I'm kinda evil, so I won't tell you...Yeah...I'd much prefer a live Draco than a dead one. _

_Tigoamy: I know...I've read so many stories where nothing **really** sad happens. Sure, a parent or someone dies, but none of the main characters. Now, I know it wouldn't make sense if they were **truly** dead, so you'll just have to hang in there until I finish this story! _

_Padfoot-lover1: Hehe...sadly, that's a no..._

_YamiClara: I'm sorry babe!! I don't intend on stopping!_

_Traveler888: Trust me, I would not be writing a story if it didn't have a happy ending... -claps hand over mouth- I probably just gave some stuff away, but then again my idea of a happy ending is usually seriously different than that of another person..._

_Mojo the Rock Chick Munchkin: -grins- Yep I did. _

_NitenGale: I really like your story, you have so much talent and you'll only get better! Ugh, hasn't the weather been **horrible** lately? I mean it's late October and it **still** feels like it's the middle of the summer! Why can't we have actual seasons and not perpetual summer? WHY?? _

_Alcapacien: Oh yes, it is all **definitely **helping the plot!_

_Queen of the Insects: Nope, she's perfectly...not vampyre/vampire..._

_The punk rock goddess: Well done! I'm so proud of you! Just keep it up pet! _

_Donniedarkobunnylover: Hey babe! Hehe, I know but sad is easy to write. _

_Fiona McKinnon: Of course things get better! Really? Welcome to the Magical and Mystical World I call My Imagination...Or better known as the Bog of Eternal Stench! –giggles- I love that movie..._

_Black sass: Ehehehe...The wonders of being the writer! Trust me, all the plot bunnies are arranged in an orderly line awaiting their timely and bloody executions! _

_Dreamingmaggie: Cause they're human! _

_Kelei: Wee! I am mean...sometimes...I'm being way to what? You're probably catching on...Just remember, in my stories I love putting twists and crap. Never believe anything, not even something the characters, yes yes even Dumbledore, says or does. I adore screwing with people's minds. _

_FunnyCatGirl: Unexpected makes life fun, in a not so fun kinda way! –Ooeeerrhh...You **bowed** before my writing? DUDE! Right, this chapter is dedicated to you now...YOU GET A COOKIE! _

_Monikka DaLuver: Hehe, that's me!! Oh yes he can...But what would be the fun in that? _

_Usagigreenleaf657: WEEEE! Yeah I did...Does that make me an evil bitch? I think it might..._

_Thank you guys for all the reviews, they mean so much to me!! Blessed be! _

__

* * *

__

Run

Chapter Sixteen

It did not take Mia long to figure out that the most likely source of those who murdered her friends, was the Council. She had not trusted the

little man who had led them to the record room, his movements had been jerky and an air of superiority seemed to roll off of him. Not only had he

taken her doubts, but everyone else she had seen there had confirmed them. Something was up and she was going to figure it out. She wrapped her

arms tightly around herself as her body began to rock, the small part of her that was perfectly numb to everything drawing comfort from such a

simple action. For several long moments she sat there, before forcing herself to get to her feet. With the stiffness one gets after spending the better

part of a week in a bed, she stumbled towards her armoire in search of one of the commanding dresses she knew would be there. The moment she

touched the silky material, she knew that they would not do. She did not want to draw attention to herself where she was going. She needed to blend

in, being immediately recognized would not do. She walked back to her bed and took her wand up in her trembling hand. With a shaky wave she

changed the simple white nightdress into a drab floor length grey dress. The neckline, instead of being elegantly scooped, was a simple square that

barely came below her collar bones. The sleeves, which ended right at the base of her wrists, were free of any type of embroidery. Mia let out a very

quiet sigh as she slipped her wand into the well hidden pocket in the folds of the skirt. She took a deep breath and stilled her anguished heart, before

striding towards the door. She put on the air that she was someone important, despite the unpleasant quality her dress bore, and then stepped out

into the world.

* * *

It did not take Mia long to reach the city hall in her near colourless garb, slipping among crowds of people like a long dead wraith. When she

came to a halt before the large doors her blood began to boil and a feeling of unbelievable anger was birthed inside of her. She somehow knew that the

death of her love and friends was plotted within the walls and all could be damned while she was on this mission of deadly revenge. She walked

forward and pushed the doors open, her slender form swallowed by the infinite gloom. It took her eyes a moment to grow used to the semi-darkness,

but when they did she was pleased to see the squat man who had led her and Draco deep within the building standing a ways off. Without a second

thought to the consequences of her drastic actions, she strode towards him with murder written on her face.

"You killed them." She growled, her voice hoarse from disuse and grief.

He looked up from the papers in his hands, his brows lifted high on his forehead as he faced her. "Pardon me?"

"Don't act so naive with me. I may not know your name, but at this point in time I really don't give a damn." He must have seen something flash in

her deep brown eyes because his parchment dropped to the ground and he held his hands up in a warding gesture.

"Please, I do not know what you are talking about."

"Of course you don't, you're just _so_ sweet and innocent."

"Miss, please, just calm down."

"Calm down...You want _me_ to calm down? I have every reason to be upset! How dare you tell me to calm down?!" She was freaking out and a small part

of her knew that.

"Miss, if you can't control yourself, you'll have to leave."

She whipped around so she could see the person who had just spoken. He was taller than her, but then again the majority of the word was, and had

dirty blond hair. The locks had a touch of gold in it and she could not fight the sob. She pressed a hand against her mouth as a lone tear slid down

her cheek, like a salty diamond born out of pain. The man seemed to think his words had calmed her and reached forward to lead her out. When his

fingers brushed against the bare skin of her arm, she reeled backwards in sudden surprise, knocking into the smaller man. As she regained her

footing, she noticed that the two men were incapacitated briefly. A smile replaced the tears and she tore off through the mildly crowded room, off

towards the doors she knew would be there. She threw them open and kept running. Little did she know, as she sprinted in her adrenaline induced

haze, that within seconds of her abrupt disappearance the fact that she was present in the town hall had become well known. Now countless people

were searching the building for her, hoping to find her. Mia turned a corner and let out a squeak when she collided with several people; she fell to the

floor and ignored the burst of blooming pain when she saw the looks on their faces.

"It's her!" A voice yelled and like that, they all descended upon her.

She let out an undignified shriek when innumerous bodies fell on top of her, each trying to grab her so they could claim they were the first to find

her. She began to struggle, kicking her legs, biting, scratching, anything to make them let go of her. She had to avenge Harry, Ron, and Draco...She

had to try and save the island...She had to save that child. To her surprise, when she looked back later on, that it was not that she had to revenge

their deaths that ignited the angry power within her, but the thought that an innocent child was being used in some wicked way. Instead of another

shrill cry, an incensed scream erupted fro her, along with a massive wave of colourless energy. The bodies before her were knocked away with an

incredible, invisible force, their weak forms hitting the wall with a crunch that tickled her spine. Slowly, with leisurely movements that screamed

barely contained power, she rose to her feet and sauntered past the completely still bodies. There was an opened door to her right and she came to a

halt before it, her eyes wide. Still sitting amongst a ring of candles was the little girl, her truly gold eyes watching Mia's every move. A gasp left her

as she entered the room, an almost painfully strong motherly instinct to get and protect the child swamping her.

"Are you all right?" She asked quickly.

The little girl just looked at her with ever so slightly pained hues and one of her hands came up from her lap, reaching out towards Mia.

"Just stay there, I'll get you out!"

Without a thought to her own personal safety, or the magic pounding in her veins she ran towards the ring of flickering light, her sight set upon the

small child. The moment her foot went past the line that connected the candles, a deafening noise was born deep within the catacombs of the island.

Her steps faltered slightly as the floor began to roll slightly beneath her and she fell forward onto her knees, her body sliding fully into the circle. She

pushed herself up onto her feet and grabbed the girl off of her stool, hugging her tight against her chest. For a moment she stood their and held her

close against her, until she noticed the trembling of the walls. Mia's eyes widened slightly as her hold on the girl constricted. She quickly cast her

sight around the room, horror striking her to the core. The candles on the floor were shaking madly, several of them having fallen over, their wax

spilling like yellowish blood. The walls began to shake more, puffs of dust that looked like they had been blown out of a crack addicted giant's mouth

emitted from where the stones met.

"We have to get out of here _now_." She gasped.

She spun on her heel and ran from to room, cupping the child's head against her shoulder to protect her face from anything that might damage her.

Mia looked around wildly, trying to see through the commotion that suddenly filled up the corridor. All the people she had bowled over with her

powers apparently have come back to consciousness and were running about like chickens with their heads cut off. Somebody hit her hard in the

shoulder and she stumbled as she darted through the crowds. Her body was thrown hard against a wooden paneled door, a faint cry slipping from her

as plain shot through her. The little girl let out a soft whimper of fear, her small hands grabbed fistfuls of Mia's simple grey dress in her terror. She

gently ran her fingers through the child's fiery locks as she slowly rocked her torso.

"It'll be all right sweetheart, please don't be afraid. I promise I'll get us out of here." The babe nodded her head slowly in understanding, but her grip

did not loosen.

Mia took in a deep gulp of air as she took off at a sprint, carefully dodging those coming at her from the other direction. There was a deafening

screech of timbers breaking and for a split second there was silence before screams of the grievously injured began to filter through the assembled

people. More cries began to add to those of pain, this time of utter terror. Despite her better judgment, Mia felt the beginning of panic begin to spread

through her veins. A light sweat sprung onto her forehead as she heard the small girl let out a shrill sob of fear and that was when she realized that

not only her life depended on getting out of that damn awful building. She had a child to save. A long forgotten instinct that seemed almost alien

uncoiled from the depths of her soul and without a second thought she threw open the nearest door...

* * *

_Sorry about the wait you guys, but school has intruded and I've had little to no free time! Anyway, if you have any questions at all please ask me them because they will be addressed in the next chapter or the one after it. Thanks! _

_Your Lord and Master;_

_Foamy the Squirrel _


	17. It Has Happened and Now Is Done

_Disclaimer: Would I really be writing fanfics if I owned any of this? I'd be laughing at the world and swimming in a pool of money. _

_Crappery: Just the Epilogue left now...Oh yeah, if you guys have any questions pertaining to the story, ask and you will be answered. _

_Lorett: Far more is explained in this one in a roundabout sorta confusing way. _

_Mojo the Rock Chick Munchkin: I know! –-cries- I have so much to do... -scowls- I get to colour-code SEVEN fucking pages of bones for Health. Now how utterly retarded is that? _

_SuperHiperChit; It's kind of explained here, just remember the way I think. Ugh...I have to go to math next...And it's **last** period! _

_Alcapacien: Well, kind of...It'll be explained in the Epilogue..._

_NitenGale: Lovely little couplet luv! I know! It's **so** retarded! And what also sucks, the boy's school across the parking lot have so many more free days than us...STUPID BOYS! _

_Monikka DaLuver: Thank you! _

_Usagigreenleaf657: I killed them,,,_

_Tigoamy: -cracks up- Do you know I almost shit my pants in Algebra when I read your review? The teacher look at me like I was insane then continued ignoring me. Yeah...For a story with more humor look at Death...Or Something Like It, there'll be some pretty dark humor in that one. Oh, and if you do go on a killing rampage for six and a half days, please come to my school? There some people who need to be burnt. _

_YamiClara: Will do. _

_Dreamingmaggie: I totally love that little kid, she's awesome. _

_Queen of the Insects: She looks like she's about five or something. You'll see it in the Epilogue. _

_Padfoot-lover1: I know people hate them, but they're fun..._

_Kelei: Ya...This story is kinda hard for long chapters. Hehe, screwing with people's minds is the BEST!_

_Aj: Well done! Dude, I miss you so much! I haven't seen you since school ending LAST YEAR! We need to get together with Bradders, Erin, Chez...Ya know, the old pack...That'd be fun..._

_FunnyCatGirl: The only author? Duude...That makes me feel really really loved! _

_Alianora5: I'll concentrate more on that one when this is over..._

_Thanks for the reviews you guys!! Blessed Be! _

Chapter Seventeen

It Has Happened and Now Is Done

A hoarse shriek erupted from her throat as whatever impulse she had to take a step forward was instantly frozen. Sitting amongst heaps of relatively soft looking blankets and pillows, were three forms. They appeared to be quite comfortable and talking amongst themselves. A choked noise

came from her throat and her hold on the little girl grew tighter, the child letting out a peep. Mia took an unstable half-step forward, unable to believe what her eyes and mind was telling her. It was completely impossible that those three people could still be alive. She had held their cooling heads in

her lap and looked down into their glazed, lifeless eyes. The child in her arms wriggled from her grip and walked towards the boys, her fiery hair swinging behind her. A certain grey eyed male looked up from his lap and saw the girl child and Mia, joy flooding across his face.

"Mia?"

Her resolve cracked and she did not care if he was nothing but a mirage induced by willful longing. She lunged forward at the same moment he did, throwing her arms around his neck. The child found a seat beside the Boy Who Lived and his ever faithful side kicked, watching the tearful reunion

in utter silence.

Mia kissed Draco hard, tears sliding down her cheeks at the waves of relief slamming into her. She momentarily forgot the destruction waging outside the opened door, the pained shrieks of agonized victims of pain, all of her attention directed to her restored heart mate. One of her hands ran

through his golden locks, trailing the silky short curls through her fingers.

"Draco..." She whispered that single word fragmented with her love and then her apprehension that he was just a wisp of a dream.

His arms, which had slid around her waist, pulled her slender form flush against his hard body as he pressed his lips against her forehead in a tender gesture. One of his hands ran up and down her back, a soft smile pulling at his mouth as he felt the muscles ripple like malleable steel veiled by a

layer of velvety soft silk.

"What happened Draco?"

"Polyjuice." He said simply.

"Who..." Her sentence was cut off when a loud snap echoed throughout the room.

Mia tore her gaze away from her lover's pale visage, looking at the small girl sitting easily amongst strangers. There was a strange expression on her

face as she watched the reunited couple. She slowly shook her head as she got to her feet and went over to Harry. She stood in front of the dark haired wizard, her liquid gold eyes watching him with an intensity no child could possess. She reached out with one of her small hands and pressed

two of her fingers against his forehead. He let out a gasp before his shape wavered and then disappeared. She then moved on to Ron, repeating the gesture. Once his form had blinked out she turned to look at Draco. Panic flooded Mia and she moved in front of him, blocking his form with her own.

"You aren't touching him." She said simply, divine power rippling around her.

The child simply looked at her and a certain note of sadness as she walked towards them. She seemed to grow in height as she got closer, until she was at about eye level with Mia. She then reached forward. Mia expected the pale fingers to be stopped by her own bone and flesh, but it passed

through her like she was made of a substance like butter. She felt the warm body beside her flicker and then the bulk vanished. She clenched her hands into tight fists and let the energy surrounding her lash out at the child, letting her anger momentarily blind her. The massive whip of magical

force did not even hit her; the similar aura that pulsated around the red head simply absorbed it. She let out a very quiet sigh, a noise filled with relief. Her body, which had gone back to its original height, began to age. Within seconds the innocent toddler morphed into a full grown woman.

Fiery coloured hair was no longer ear length, but fell in a series of graceful curls to a pair of well curved hips. Her eyes, which were still that eerie gold colour, were the only thing on her rapidly maturing body that remained the same. When the peculiar transformation was complete, she was a little

shorter than Mia. There was a faint smile on her lips as she wrapped her arms around her own waist.

"I am sorry for making you do this. I know you tried your best to prevent this from happening." She murmured quietly, a lilting musical quality to the tones.

Mia, who got the feeling that bloomed within her when she stared up at the night sky and realized how insignificant her small life was in the grand scheme of things, gulped a little.

"Um..."

"I really am." The woman reached forward and tenderly brushed her finger across the skin of her forehead, her thumb momentarily pressing against the space between her brows.

* * *

A warm, tingling sensation flooded Mia and a soft gasp escaped her lips. She expected to disappear, but instead of her shape fading away the female before her began to shimmer. A hazy outline of a person emerged from the constricting coffin a body is, and the form crumpled to the ground.

Her eyes widened slightly as the smoky mass slipped forward and melted into her pores. For a moment there was nothing and then an intense burning feeling rushed through, beating away the pleasant emotion from before. She felt her knees collapsed beneath her and she slammed balled up

fists against the ground as lances of burning torture ripped her flesh away in bloody strips. The pain was unbelievable and she let out an echoing scream, unable to see or feel the tangible wave of power that rolled out of her, the high pitched tones drenched in agony. She threw her head back,

her hair streaming on the rivulets of golden power throbbing around her, writhing like she was Medusa. Through the haze of pain, she felt her body begin to rise up, her crumpled legs straightening and the tips of her suddenly bare feet leaving the ground. She felt something burst from her back,

that pain mixing in with river of agony that tore her breath from her lungs. Her eyes, which she realized she must have closed at one point during her magical assault, opened slowly and a gasp slipped from her. No longer was she kneeling in a slightly dusty and unclean room, but somehow aloft

and staring down at utter destruction. She turned her head slightly, and out of the corner of her eye she saw frothy, icing white fluff beating steadily in the breeze, keeping her from falling. It struck her then that she was the woman in the mural, deep beneath the island. She swallowed

thickly, her own pain forgotten and insignificant, as she took in the death she realized she had created. Her head was clearer, much, much clearer, than it had been moments before and she could just recall and explosion of energy expelling from her body and flattening much of what was around

her. People were twisting on the ground far below her, their shrill screams of terrified agony soaring through the air, burning the insides of her ears. Blackened was everything, the gorgeously lush greenery had turned to dull ash, the silent gray remains testimony to what had once been beautiful.

Her heart clenched and she felt tears pool in her eyes, a single one escaping her lashes to slide down her cheek in a pinkish, ashy streak. This was a different kind of heart, not physical, but something far deeper that struck her right to the core of her soul. This was _her_ fault. _She_ was killing all of

those innocent people. It should be here down there suffering. Another part of her mind chimed in there, in the long run saving her. But there was nothing she could have done. it was destined to sink beneath the waves of the Mediterranean, to hide beneath lapis blue water for the rest of

eternity. Her arms slipped around her waist as she hugged herself, her inner arms pressed against the silky fabric of the white dress she was somehow wearing. More tears cascaded down her face, falling from her chin, down to the blackened, twisted landscape. Although she did not see

this, the moment the droplets of salty, bloody, and dirty water touched the ground, a single one met and joined with the sea. In that very instant, the little wavelets lapping against the beach grew to a monstrous size, ever increasing as they became closer to the shore. The slammed into the

island with such force, that even a league above it, Mia still heard the echoing crash as everything was swept away. The wave, which near swallowed the good sized isle, reached other side and when the first gallons reunited with the sea, there was a groan something that sounded like someone

struggling to hold on a weight to heavy and finally giving up that followed seconds after the crash. Her blood went cold when some small part of her registered that it was all the pillars shaking in, loosening the foundation and then utterly collapsing. Before her very eyes Atlantis disappeared

beneath glittering shards of opalescent death and debris. She gasped quietly as she stared down at the sea and her wings faltered for a moment as she felt something brutally ripped from her, causing her to nearly loose her consciousness.

When her vision cleared of its foggy film, she saw the definite shape and features of the little golden haired girl's mature shape.

"I am sorry." She whispered quietly, before reaching into nothingness and plucking a darkly bound book from the little cut in time she had created. "It might not mean much now, but take this manuscript and treasure it like those before you. Also, rejoice in the knowledge that you and your

descendents will have my favor and never forget to use the wings I have given you,"

Mia looked at her with dull eyes, pain of watching thousands dying and their sufferings utterly numbing her. The woman reached out to touch her forehead and just before the fingertips brushed her skin, a question burbled from her lips.

"Who are you?"

She faltered for a moment and a knowing smile crossed her lips. "I am eternal." Her fingers touched Mia's forehead and darkness suddenly overtook her.

* * *

Amongst the paradoxes and earth shattering conundrums that made up the massive, cluttered mess called time, and elderly woman stood in front of a small pond. Heavy fog blanketed everything in soft grayness, blocking out the rest of the world or perhaps shielding the bent form from

prying eyes. Tendrils of mist were curled about her ankles, twining up around her lower legs like a purring cat. She seemed to see something in the murky, rippling waters and let out a crow of pleased laughter, her unmarred violet eyes sparkling madly.

"It has happened and now is done!"

* * *

_Wow...Just the epilogue left to do now and then this is DONE!_

_Your Lord and Master;_

_Foamy the Squirrel_


	18. Epilogue

_Disclaimer: This is pointless you know, why does anybody even care? It should be **obvious** that I don't own Harry Potter or anything that pertains to it. Sure, I would slaughter a black lamb at dawn if that would enable me to have possession over it (or perhaps some of the men from the cast) but nooo..._

_Crappery: This is the LAST chapter! It's the epilogue and surprisingly long! Be proud of me! Translation of the name mentioned will be at the bottom along with thanks_

__

* * *

Epilogue

When the darkness cleared, there was a strange tightness in her chest and a slight, constant twinge of discomfort in her back. A groan slipped

from between her lips as she shifted slightly. From somewhere above her she heard someone let out a breathy gasp and then a large hand slipped into

hers. Mia instantly knew who was holding onto her so tightly. A smile turned up the corners of her mouth as she let her eyes open, not minding for

once the vividly bright sunlight streaming into her room.

"Hello Draco." She whispered quietly, warmth infused in her slightly hoarse voice. "How have you been?" She asked as if she had merely woken up

from a regular night's sleep.

He chuckled quietly and swept his gaze tenderly over her face as if burning it into his mind. "Just missing you, my love."

The ache in her back grew stronger and her brow furrowed. She shot a confused look up at him, any lingering drowsiness disappearing when she saw

the mirth in his eyes.

"What may I ask is so funny?"

"You made quite a disturbance when you appeared out of nowhere a week and a half after we were sent back. You popped in right in the middle of the

Great Hall during dinner. Before people actually recognized who you were, there was momentary speculation that you had fallen from the heavens.

Nothing any of the teachers, Dumbledore, or Pomfrey could get those clouds of frothy mass of fluffy feathers to disappear."

She sat up quickly and found that the slight pain disappeared. A smirk, one that she had acquired by spending far too much time in a certain

Slytherin's company, sprawled onto her face as she simply willed her wings to disappear. After a soft popping noise met their ears, she could have

passed for a human if it was not for her strangely coloured eyes. Gone were the pools of amber, replaced by solid gold with both and inner and outer

of a deep, bloody red. There were the eyes of a god, or goddess in Mia's case. Draco did not waste any time and wrapped his arms around her slight

form, hugging her tightly against him. He truly had missed this girl, his beloved, the only person he would ever kneel before. He grinned inwardly

before planting a kiss to her forehead, his lips slowly descending to press gentle, loving caresses to the rest of her face. He pulled away after a

moment, remembering something. He leaned slightly to the right as he picked up a heavy, massive book off of the bedside table.

"You had this clutched in your arms when you appeared, does it mean anything to you?"

She had taken one look at the tome and memories of the golden haired child/woman sprung to life. She knew that she would find all the information

she needed on discovering her identity within those pages...

* * *

Weeks blended seamlessly into months and Mia was extremely glad that they had only missed a single fortnight of classes. She threw her all

into achieving the highest grades and attempting to discover who exactly the child had been yet, reveling in her relationships, both platonic and

romantic. After smoothing her friendship with Ron and Harry she found their closeness had deepened considerably. While they had participated

little in the downfall of Atlantis, each of the three who had been there with her had in one way or another felt her crippling grief as she had

watched the island die. They had known, in a vague kind of way, what she was seeing and in their mutual grief and worry had established a shaky

truce with Draco. Upon finding this out she had shrieked with glee and thrown herself at her best friends of nearly seven years. Yuletide was upon

them in what felt like a moment and it struck her that her final year at Hogwarts was half way through, but in her mind she viewed it as half her

time to study for the N.E.W.T.S. had been 'wasted' in schoolwork. Amid the stress, the Christmas Eve came about and she found herself unable to

study or search. Mia drew away from a table in the Head student's common room and wandered down to the Great Hall. The Christmas Feast was in

full swing and she paused for a moment in the massive doorway, watching the joy spread out before her. The little part within her that believed that

all those people's deaths had been her fault and mourned for them suddenly snapped close. And in that moment she knew who the child was. She

was shaking in laughter as she walked over to the Slytherin table, ignoring the glares of some of the resident snakes, sitting down beside her man.

He looked at her sparkling eyes and neatly put down his fork.

"Share the joke."

Between gasps of joviality, words appeared. "Goddess...She was...the Goddess..."

"Who was the Goddess love?"

"The...The _child_."

Draco had heard all about the golden hued girl who had sent himself and the other two back to the present time. He simply shook his head and

slipped his arm around her waist, pulling her close against him...

* * *

Graduation from Hogwarts was a bittersweet experience. It was then that they were officially adults, their sixteenth birthdays made them

adults in the law's eyes, and while Mia felt strangely glad about it there was still a lingering sadness that she was leaving one of the few places she

had ever considered home. Something must had shown on her face because she felt a hand slip into one of hers. She looked up into the concerned

eyes of a Malfoy and smiled.

"I'm going to miss this place."

"Me too." He whispered softly.

Moments passed and the ceremony finished. Everyone filtered into the Great Hall for the customary meal, when she let out a soft peep.

"I forgot something in my room."

He rolled his eyes. "Are you sure? You literally scoured that bloody place this morning."

A slight blush tinged her milky cheekbones at the memory of what had happened early and she gave a little shrug.

"I believe I was a little preoccupied during that 'scouring'. A certain devious Slytherin refused to let me out of bed until he was _sure_ he would be able to

contain himself from leaping at me and ravishing me in public."

"Not my fault you like you do. If only you were a little bit uglier..."

"So you're saying I'm ugly now are you?"

During their little conversation they had let their feet guide them up to the Head's quarters and upon entering she turned to face him, her hands on

her hips.

He shook his head quickly, momentarily remembering an argument they had had a long time before. "Yep, that's exactly what I'm saying!"

She snorted and without any qualms, smacked his shoulder hard. "You little shit."

He merely grinned and pecked her lips. "Don't you have something you need to get?"

"Oh yeah...Wait here, I'll be right back."

He nodded and she went up to her room. The moment she disappeared, he sprung into action and within moments also ascended to his own separate

dorm.

Mia came down the stairs close to fifteen minutes later and was startled to find the common room empty. She was about to yell for him when she

noticed a trail of carefully arranged rose petals leading up to Draco's room. Her eyes widened slightly when she saw the slender path of crushed

redness and without a second thought followed it. Up the stairs she went and into his room, trudging into his bathroom diligently. The blood coloured

stream danced across the gorgeous white marble floor and ended in front of the immense bathtub that was in the shape of a delicately curved

crescent moon. A gasp escaped her and her hands flew to her mouth. The tub had been drained off water and the pool was filled with the delicate

blossoms of lilies, each tenderly and carefully placed until the hemispherical bath was filled to the brim. Placed skillfully on the center of the flowers

was a creamy piece of parchment with graceful purple script written on it. She drew her wand from her robes and levitated it to her. The moment her

eyes skimmed it, her rod of magically infused wood dropped from nerveless fingers.

_It is impossible to describe how deeply my feelings for you, true,_

_But perhaps a thousand rose petals and lily of the valley might compare to you._

_Upon watching you sleep now is known_

_That there is one way now my feelings for you can be shown,_

_Join me forever more in love, joy, and trust._

_Mia, I love you,_

_Marry me?_

__

The moment she read the last two words, a small black velvet box appeared out of nowhere and hovered just at the right level for her to pluck it from

the air. The parchment fluttered to the ground and the lid of the box flicked open without her doing a thing. She sucked in a startled breath when

the ring was revealed. Set in white gold was a glittering opal flanked by two diamonds that sparkled in the flickering candlelight. With trembling

fingers she pulled it from it its nest, simply staring at it. A rich chuckle echoed in the room and from a corner, Draco removed an invisibility charm

from his personage.

"You know my beloved, for our betrothal to become official; you must put the ring on..."

Mia turned glazed eyes towards him, her mind still several steps behind. He let out a nervous titter of laughter.

"Unless you don't want to marry me..."

She heard those last words and snapped out of her daze. She looked from the ring to the face of the man she loved, before emotion flooded her face.

"Draco, of _course_ I'll marry you!" She gushed, before sliding the ring onto her finger.

The worry slid off of his face and was replaced by deep affection. His arms slithered around her waist and pulled her flush against him. He lowered

his head down enough so his lips just barely brushed against hers as he spoke.

"Can we elope?"

* * *

The carrying voices of the choir twined harmoniously with the organ and her father gently squeezed her arm. Mia turned her eyes up to him,

taking in his wrinkling face as if for the last time.

"It's time, baby."

She gulped her naturally pale skin whiter than the glorious dress she was wearing. It was strapless and fit her torso snugly until it reached her hips,

flaring out into a bell skirt. The bodice was decorated with a painstakingly precise design of tiny diamonds that to the casual observer was just a

mass of swirls, but to those who had created the gown, namely herself, her mother, and Narcissa, it was the night sky in all of it's majestic beauty.

She tightened her hold on her father and took in a deep breath. Her hair was done up in an elegant bun, tendrils of the locks that had grown to a

deep auburn colour after her encounter with the Goddess framed her face in graceful curls. She forced a smile onto her lips before nodding slowly,

silently praying that she would not be sick everywhere and then they began walking. The moment they cleared the archway and had walked through

the waterfall of white silk that had served as a curtain and she saw _him_ standing at the altar, all of her melted away. A tangible joy welled up inside

of her and she felt as if she could cry from the intensity of it. Before she knew it she was standing before him, her father handing her over. Her

smile was no longer forced, but will the extreme elation she was feeling. Draco, who had had his emotionless mask on, saw her confident expression

and gave her hands a gentle squeeze as happiness flooded his still face. His mercurial hues sparkled and in what felt like a second, Mia heard

Dumbledore speak.

"I pronounce you Husband and Wife. Mr. Malfoy, you may kiss your bride."

Her breath caught in her throat as he lifted the elbow length veil and slowly lowered his mouth down to hers. The moment their lips met, her world

disappeared until it was only them. Her arms slid around his neck as she pulled him closer deepening their kiss. They most likely would have

continued if not for the series of whistles that came from two red headed twins sitting on the bride's side. She pulled away; her cheeks flushed, and

Draco slipped his arm around her waist. His eyes shown with love as he looked down at her.

"Ready Mrs. Malfoy?"

"You bet I am Mr. Malfoy."

* * *

She was shaken out of her reverie when somebody wrapped their arms around her heavily pregnant form. Mia turned her head to the side and

met her husband's lips, sighing quietly against him as he caressed her stomach.

"What were you thinking about?" He asked softly, as if speaking loudly would disturb the baby.

"Everything." She whispered back. "When I woke up, finding out the Goddess's identity, your proposal, our wedding..."

She straightened her head out, resting the back of it against his shoulder. He held her tightly and continued to caress their child through her skin.

She was eight months and thirty days pregnant and they had barely been married a year, although neither of them were complaining. Their unborn

daughter already had her name picked out for her and the eager parents could hardly wait to see Serafina Guenevere Malfoy. Draco hugged her

tightly against him and tenderly kissed her temple. Rare was it for a pureblood and a muggleborn to fall for each other, for that is truly what

happened, but when it did, wonderful things happened. Their child was proof of that.

Thus end this tale of strength, pain, and above all else: love.

* * *

__

_-sob- It's OVER! _

_Serafina Guenevere (yes that is spelled correctly) means fair, beloved angel and if I have been informed correctly, Malfoy means something along the lines of unfaithful or unpure or something like that...So the baby's name is like the opposite, a testimony to a change in the family. _

_Thanks to: _

_Arya Raven, Charolastras, piedermort, zenni, Silly Bandit, fourthiv, The Punk Rock Goddess, WeReWoLf AtE tHe KnAvE, Bride of Malfoy, beautybunnymouse, Malleana, Donniedarkobunnylover, Monikka DaLuver, NitenGale, Raven55, legolasandmeforever, LosOjosDeLaVida, chamarro, SlytherinGrlForever, Queen of the Insects, Hippie1212, write, littoxkigga, Kelei, gATITA182, FunnyCatGirl, vb, trumpetgal08, ChibiKa02, Kawaii-Kanna, VampireFreak, Lady of Ankoku, valentines-hater, NoOnesPerfect, et, Kirei-Shinobu, zoltaire, aj, Artemis000, SuperHiperChit, Jakalaki, Heather Malfoy, Tigoamy, Angryclouds, rikuzgoddess, usagigreenleaf657, charmedone2k5, foxer, Thena, YamiClara, WorldConqueror, padfoot-lover1, alianora56, evilfairyofdoom, Alcapacien, mir, Honey Mocha Citrus, lorett, XxXbloody nekoXxX, Lady Spear, Alianora of Toure-on-Marsh, 1lorett, Lana Riddle, Brie, black sass, traveler888, dreamingmaggie, Fiona McKinnon, AquaCherry66, and Danidrow. _

_You guys have no idea how wonderful it is to post a chapter and come back the next day and find that people have read and reviewed it! But really, what would a writer be without her fans and readers? -–winks- Keep your eyes peel for the next chapters of Death...Or Something Like It and Sisterhood of the Medium!! _

_Your Lord and Master;_

_Foamy the Squirrel_

_P.S. I **am** a girl, even though the above suggests I am a man...Dude, that'd **weeeird** if I was a dude...-giggles- not gonna think about that..._


End file.
